Misadventury Circle
by Calla Michaelis
Summary: Já parou para se perguntar como seria a vida dos membros do Ciclo antes de serem...bem o Ciclo? Será que eles eram um grupo sério que se dedicava aos deveres e à Clave? Só Que Não! Um conjunto com algumas aventuras (ou melhor desventuras) de Valentim e seus seguidores durante a adolescência. Ok, péssima sinopse, ma deem uma chance à fic.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Um estrondo violento desperta os jovens que se encontravam reunidos na sala de estar da mansão.

Dois rapazes, um de cabelos negros e o outro de cabelos castanhos, entram quase quebrando a porta , param com as mão apoiadas nos joelhos como se não houvesse mais ar em seus pulmões.

– Rápido – Disse o jovem de cabelos castanhos enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si. – Ainda há tempo, temos que nos esconder, ou fugir daqui!

O rapaz de cabelos loiro prateados que estava sentado no sofá encarava surpreso seus colegas. – O que aconteceu?!

O garoto de cabelos castanhos começa a correr pela sala à procura de algo, talvez um lugar para se esconder.

Um vulto alaranjado desce as escadas e surge uma jovem de cabelos vermelho fogo. – Pelo anjo! Robert o que está havendo?! – Pergunta se dirigindo ao jovem de cabelos negros.

Robert ainda ofegante ergue a cabeça e anuncia para todos:

– A imperatriz! Ela está chegando! – Todos na sala fazem uma cara de compreensão. – E ela quer cozinhar!

Os rapazes na sala fazem uma expressão de espanto, uma garota faz cara de dor, exceto a ruiva que perece sentir pena de algo. Mas de quem? Da sua amiga a qual eles se referem, ou do resto de seus amigos pelo que terão que enfrentar?

– Vocês precisam fazer toda essa bagunça por isso? Não acham que pegam pesado demais com Maryse?

– Ah, vamos lá Jocelyn! Até parece que você desconhece os "talentos culinários" de nossa querida Maryse. – Diz o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

–Valentin! – Jocelyn o encara perplexa.

Valentim abre a boca para continuar, mas é interrompendo pela porta sendo aberta ferozmente (de novo) por um furacão negro.

Maryse está parada na entrada com seus cabelos negros um tanto bagunçados pelo vento e seus olhos da mesma cor brilhavam em fúria, ela segurava um monte de sacolas de super mercado.

– Michael eu pedi para vocês me ajudarem com as compras! Onde está o cavalheirismo e porque diabos vocês saíram correndo quando eu disse que ia preparar o jantar?! – Diz Maryse quase gritando e ignorando completamente Robert caído ao chão e resmungando de dor por estar atrás da porta quando ela a abriu.

Michel se encolhendo atrás de uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis responde murmurando: – É que eu me lembrei que Amatis me pediu para voltar logo para ajudá-la com uns serviços.

O garoto de cabelo loiro pálido e olhos dourados que está em uma poltrona oposta ao sofá em que se encontra Valentin ergue uma sobrancelha. – É verdade?

– Até parece que eu iria pedir ajuda de Michael para qualquer coisa Stephen! – Diz Amatis saindo da frente de Michael para expô-lo. – Assuma suas responsabilidades, você é um Shadow Hunter, aja como um!

Um jovem parecido com Amatis ajeita os óculos e se posiciona ao lado de Maryse. – Deixe-me ajudá-la com isso Maryse. – Diz enquanto pega as compras da jovem.

– Obrigada Lucian. – Ela responde com a expressão feroz diminuindo.

Jocelyn encaixa o braço de Maryse e lhe puxa em cireção à cozinha – Robert nos contou que você pretende cozinhar para nós.

– Sim, é que Hannah deve se cansar de cozinhar para esse pessoal todo o tempo. – Maryse acompanha Jocelym lançando um olhar desconfiado para Robert que esta se erguendo do chão e limpando a poeira das roupas.

– Que bondade de sua parte, estou ansiosa para experimentar. – Diz Jocelyn com entusiasmo forçado.

Um resmungo coletivo vem da sala e Jocelyn lança um olhar afiado a todos que se calam imediatamente.

As duas desaparecem na cozinha com Lucian logo atrás carregando as compras.

O jovem que estava parcialmente escondido (não de propósito) no canto fecha seu livro e levanta dirigindo-se à porta.

– Onde você vai Hodge? – Pergunta Amatis.

Ele se dirige a todos: – Eu não sei vocês, mas eu prefiro viver, estou caindo fora.

– E você acha que vai viver depois de encarar a Impreratriz do Mal e a Furacão de Fogo? – Pergunta Robert. – Porque convenhamos, Jocelyn vai esganar quem magoar Maryse assim como Maryse vai esfaquear quem rejeitar a sua comida.

Hodge parece pensar um pouco. – Elas nem vão reparar que eu saí. – E se dirige à saída.

Um braço estendido na porta impede Hodge de sair. É Robert.

– Na-na-ni-na-não, nem pense que vai se livrar disso, se você sair nós o entregaremos. – Michael diz atrás de Hodge que resmunga um palavrão em latim e volta para o seu lugar abrindo seu livro.

Jocelyn e Lucian retornam da cozinha e se juntam aos outros.

Michael dá um suspiro forte e se volta para Robert colocando as mãos em seus ombros: Você foi o melhor _parabatai _que eu tive na vida!

– Eu sou o único _parabatai _que você teve, e você nem pode ter outro! – Robert diz ofendido.

Jocelyn rola os olhos. – Parem de fazer cena, Maryse não é nenhum desastre na cozinha.

Ouve-se uma explosão vinda da cozinha e todos os Shadow Hunters levantam-se automaticamente e seguram suas lâminas serafim e suas adagas se voltando para a cozinha que agora liberava uma grossa fumaça preta.

Maryse sai de dentro da cozinha tossindo, toda manchada de preto e com as pontas de seus longos cabelos chamuscadas.

O grupo ainda em alerta a encara enquanto ela se recompõe. Num rápido movimento Maryse retoma a postura elegante e firme (apesar da fuligem e dos cabelos queimados) e se volta ao grupo.

– Eu vou chamar Hannah para preparar o jantar.


	2. Shadow Hunters no Parque

**POV Maryse**

Após o "pequeno incidente" na mansão Morgenstern nós fomos enviados para a mansão Lightwood no mundo mundano para restaurarem a cozinha (e a porta que não pôde mais ser fechada), em Nova York mais especificamente.

Eu entro na biblioteca da casa para trocar meu livro, já era o quinto na semana que eu lia. No momento estava tudo uma calmaria, calmo demais, tá bom, estava entediante! Sem chamadas para caçar, sem demônios atacando, sem vampiros descontrolados, nada!

Ao entrar na grande biblioteca, eu reparo que todos os outros tiveram a mesma ideia, mas diferente de mim eles estavam espalhados pelo lugar feito zumbis.

Robert deitado em cima da mesa de estudo murmurava uma canção sobre um cão que se apaixonou por um pudim (?), Michael estava em uma cadeira giratória rodando em alta velocidade, Stephem folheava um livro sem interesse, Lucian dormia com um livro aberto na cara, Amatis e Celine brincavam com Einstein o gato de estimação dos Lightwood, Hodge parecia ser o único realmente interessado na leitura e Valentim estava com uma taça de alumínio admirando o próprio reflexo.

Reviro os olhos: – Vocês vão ficar assim o dia inteiro?

Michael para de girar e me olha. – Se você tiver alguma sugestão de algo para fazer nos diga.

Celine para de abanar uma vareta para o gato e ergue a cabeça – Maryse tem razão não podemos ficar assim o tempo todo, estamos em Nova York deve haver muitas coisas para fazermos.

Nesse momento Jocelyn entra na biblioteca com um sorriso.

– Eu sei o que podemos fazer! – Ela fala enquanto balança algumas tiras de papéis na mão.

– Ah não Jocelyn! Não vamos jogar mímica de novo. Da última vez Valentim trapaceou. – Falou Lucian despertando de seu sono.

– Eu não trapaceei, a culpa não é minha se vocês não entendiam minha mímica para A Vida é Bela! – Respondeu Valentim antes que Jocelyn pudesse dizer algo.

Robert revira os olhos. – Valentim, ficar apontando para sua cara para representar a palavra "Bela" não vale.

– Qual a sua idéia Jocelyn? – Perguntou Amatis antes que a discussão continuasse.

Jocelyn dá um sorriso empolgado e reparo Lucian se derretendo por isso. – Eu comprei ingressos para o parque de diversões!

Infelizmente para ela, os outros não demonstram nenhuma reação.

Os ombros de Jocelyn caem. – Qual é gente!? Vai ser divertido.

– Mas isso não é para criança? – Michael se manifesta.

Eu resolvo ajudar Jocelyn: – Não Michael, não é, eles têm brinquedos para adultos também, têm até para casais.

– Então o que estamos esperando? – Diz Valentim piscando para Jocelym que fica ruborizada com a atitude dele.

**POV Robert**

Encaro o parque me perguntando em que diabos eu fui me meter.

Tá certo que Maryse disse que o parque não era para crianças, mas ela se esqueceu de avisar que teria praticamente só criança aqui.

Ouço um suspiro ao meu lado e me viro para meu _parabatai_ para lhe dizer que eu o entendo e que estávamos juntos nessa.

– AAAAAAHHHHHHH! EU QUERO IR NAQUELA! – Grita Michael saltitando, apontando para uma casa assombrada e depois batendo palminhas.

Encaro ele incrédulo e os outros dão risada do comportamento infantil dele.

– Oh meu Raziel! Stephen eu quero aquela pelúcia! – Diz Amatis apontando para um cão gigante de prêmio em uma barraca de tiro.

Stephen segura ela pela cintura e a puxa em direção a barraca. – Então eu vou conseguir ele para você.

Celine já havia desaparecido atrás de um mundano bonitão (que foi? Eu admito que ele era bonito!) que estava jogando olhares para ela desde que entramos no parque. Hodge não quis vir com a gente (porque será?) E o resto de nós decidimos ir atrás de Michael na casa assombrada antes que ele destruísse algo.

Quando entramos na casa nos encontramos em uma sala escura onde mal dava para enxergar e não sabíamos para qual direção for. Um grito de dor atravessa as paredes.

– Assustador. – Comentou Maryse cética.

– Isso é ridículo! Lutamos contra demônios a vida inteira, não vai ser uma demonstração de assombração mundana que vai nos meter medo. – Diz Valentim erguendo os braços em uma pose _sou o dono do mundo_ que só ele sabe fazer.

Por cima de seu ombro aparece um rosto de uma garota, branco pálido com olheiras profundas e olhos vermelhos com longos cabelos negros. Um filete de sangue saía de sua boca que estava aberta como se ela quisesse falar algo (ou comer algo, vai saber).

Valentim se vira bruscamente para ela e eu acho que ele vai pegar sua lâmina serafim num gesto automático de nós Shadow Hunters. Em vez disso ele grita.

Isso mesmo, ele grita. Como uma garotinha.

Eu, Michael e Lucian caímos na risada e Jocelyn e Maryse encaram nosso líder sem acreditarem na cena que vêem.

Eu olho mais uma vez para a "garota fantasma" que ainda está atuando mas ela parece não saber o que fazer, depois olho para Maryse e não resisto.

– Olha só Maryse! Encontramos sua sósia! – E caímos na risada novamente.

**POV Stephen**

– O objetivo do jogo é você derrubar os coiotes para elas não atacarem os filhotes, para ganhar a pelúcia maior você deve derrubar todos eles sem acertar nenhum filhote. Que a Sorte esteja sempre ao seu lado. – Diz nosso adorável atendente da barraca de tiro sem entusiasmo algum.

Me posiciono para começar o jogo e Amatis me dá um beijo de boa sorte.

As luzes se acendem e mostram um painel de um vale com um lago, árvore e alguns arbustos, o cenário começa a se movimentar e vejo a plaquinha de alguns coiotes escondidos. Preparo o tiro.

E os patinhos aparecem.

**POV Celine**

Eu estava andando distraída pelo parque pensando no meu "quase encontro" hot.

Não, falo sério. Hot, quente, pegou fogo literalmente.

Quando finalmente alcancei o mundano gostosão ele estava no salão de espelhos, teve aquele momento de trocas de olhares, pura sedução, ele veio em minha direção...

E um bando de mundaninhos filhotes entrou correndo com umas varetinhas que soltavam faíscas e encostaram na camisa do gostosão que pegou fogo.

Viu? Eu disse que foi quente.

Tentei ajudar a apagar o fogo, mas um pedaço da bainha do meu vestido ficou queimada.

Aff! Não ta fácil pra ninguém.

Um pouco mais adiante reparo umas sombras familiares. Abano e vou na direção dos meus colegas, mas quando os vejo reparo que Michael e Lucian estão com algumas feridas e Robert parece que apanhou muito.

– O que aconteceu? Porque estão machucados? Foi um demônio? – Droga, até agora estava tudo um tédio, aí é só eu me afastar que aparece um demônio (se bem que pelo estado de Robert foram uns quantos).

Robert bufa. – Acontece que Maryse não sabe brincar. Fomos expulsos na primeira sala da casa assombrada porque ela deixou inconsciente o pobre mundano vestido de vampiro que tentou tirar ela de cima de mim.

Tento me controlar para segurar o riso e faço uma leve careta. – Então, vocês querem ir para qual brinquedo? – Pelo visto não foi só a minha vinda ao parque que foi um desastre total.

– Ah, não! Nem pensar! Eu quero voltar pra mansão para fazer umas _iratzes, _se bem que Robert deve estar mais necessitado disso no momento. – Diz Michael encarando seu_parabatai_ que está fazendo caretas de dor enquanto anda.

Jocelyn bate as mãos. – Bem, então vamos avisar Step...

Ela não termina a frase por reparar em uma multidão reunida em volta da barraquinha de tiro. Todos correram em direção ao povo para ver o desastre que tava rolando. Meu corpo vibra de excitação: _É um demônio! Finalmente um pouco de ação!_

Mas quando chegamos em frente à barraca nos deparamos com uma Amatis vermelha com a cara escondida nas mãos e um Stephen furioso dentro da barraca com plaquinhas de patinhos espalhadas e despedaçadas pelo chão, com outra igual nas mãos enquanto bate o pobre pato no balcão enquanto fala:

– Patos malditos! Vou limpar o mundo de sua presença! – O que em minha opinião é um caso de internação por mais lindo que Stephen seja.

Como num movimento ensaiado todos nós nos viramos e encaramos o gênio que teve a brilhante idéia de virmos ao parque.

Jocelyn dá um sorriso amarelo.

– Então, o que acham de um pub da próxima vez?


	3. You're not the Dancing Queen

**POV Valentim**

Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: É um fardo ser tão fodidamente lindo!

É sério estou nesse pub há uns quinze minutos e seis garotas já me deram o telefone. Agora eu é que tenho que enfrentar o olhar assassino de Jocelyn.

Ah, sim, nós viemos ao pub porque Jocelyn sabe ser muito persuasiva (e violenta) quando quer. Não viemos no mesmo dia do parque porque todos estávamos cansados dos quinze minutos que ficamos lá, e Robert precisava se recuperar da surra que levou de Maryse (agradeço a ele pelo seu comentário na casa assombrada que fez todos esquecerem o incidente do grito) .

Mas enfim, do que eu estava falando mesmo? Ah sim, sobre mim.

Bom, estávamos todos nós no pub (Sim somos menores de idade, mas arriscamos a vida todos os dias, podemos aproveitar de vez em quando) bebendo drinks e dançando, Maryse estava sentada no bar enxotando todos os caras que tentavam tirá-la pra dançar, Amatis e Stephem haviam sumido (safadenhos), Celine estava dançando com um cara aleatório, mas quem estava mesmo aproveitando eram Robert, Lucian e Michael. Os danadinos estavam em um mesinha cercados de garotas enquanto faziam truques e piadinhas.

Não estou me queixando, mas como eu vou aproveitar se minha namorada está me ignorando completamente?

Mais uma garota vem em minha direção me estendendo um papel com seu telefone. Eu abri a boca para lhe falar que eu já tinha namorada, mas Jocelyn se adiantou.

– CAI FOOOOORA!

Eu não sei se ela estava vermelha e raiva ou se era reflexo de seu cabelo.  
Mas voltando a mim, eu estou maravilhosamente perfeito hoje.

É sério, eu devia ganhar um prêmio por acordar cada vez mais lindo a cada manhã. Eu fiz esse comentário hoje cedo com Maryse, mas ela me mandou fazer uma coisa que eu não posso falar por causa da censura.

E aqui estou eu, com toda minha beleza e perfeição ignorado pela minha namorada.

Como eu disse, é um fardo enorme ser maravilhosamente belo, encantadoramente perfeito e tão fodidamente lindo.

**POV Michael**

Bem, eu es...

**POV Valentim**

Espera! Eu não terminei!

**POV Michael**

Valentim, ninguém está interessado em saber o quanto você é narcisista!

**POV Valentim**

Até parece! As pessoam amam saber sobre mim!

**POV Jocelyn**

Valentim cala essa boca e deixa o Michael assumir daqui!

**POV Valentin**

Okay.

#maguado

**POV Michael**

Bem, eu estava adorando essa ida ao pub, é sério acho que foi a primeira boa ideia que Jocelyn teve.

[n/Jocelyn: Eu ouvi isso!]

Robert estava fazendo um truque de desaparecimento de objetos (com um toque nephilim) quando a garçonete põe uns drinks vermelhos em nossa mesa.

– Cortesia da bela moça. - Disse ela apontando para o balcão onde se encontrava Maryse sentada erguendo um drink em sinal de brinde.

Robert olha desconfiado para Maryse (eu ainda acho que esses dois vão casar), ele puxa a garçonete e cochicha para ela: - Ela não tocou nessa bebida?

A garçonete cai na risada. - Não bobinho! Ela apenas me pediu para fazer um para vocês.

Isso me acalma e eu pego um drink, Lucian e Robert também, mas Robert continua desconfiado e cheira a bebida (não duvido nada se ele fazer uma runa para descobrir se está envenenada).

A bebida é deliciosa, bem docinha e desce queimando na garganta. Depois que terminei a minha pedi outra para a atendente e os rapazes fizeram o mesmo.

Maryse nos joga um sorriso maligno.

**POV Amatis**

Ok eu sei o que você está pensando já que eu e Stephem não estávamos ao alcance da vista dos outros no pub, e a resposta é bem simples.

Sim, eu ele estávamos nos agarrando no banheiro.  
Mas nada que mereça ser contado, afinal essa é uma fic de TMI não de Cinquenta Tons de Cinza.

Quando voltamos ao bar para pegar uma bebida ouço algumas vozes familiares.

– Uuuuhh, You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life!

Oh meu anjo, é meu irmão! Cantando ABBA! Ele está segurando uma lâmina serafim como se fosse um microfone, esta em pé sobre uma mesinha e está com uma taça na mão com uma bebida vermelha.

– Uuuh See that girl

Watch that scene

Dig in the Dancing Queen!.

Robert e Michael fazem o coro da música e estão com as camisas amarradas na cabeça simulando que estão tocando algum instrumento com uma multidão de garotas gritam enlouquecidas por eles.

Nós os encaramos incrédulos, o que esses caras beberam?

Lucian: Friday night and the lights are low

Looking out for a place to go

Lucian/Robert: Where they play the right music

Getting in the swing

Michael fazendo biquinho: You come to look for a king, pãh pãh pã

Robert: Anybody could be that guy

Night is young and the music's...

Robert/Michael: ...high!

Lucian/Michael/Robert: With a bit of rock music

Everything is fine

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance...

Valentim se junta à "banda" dos rapazes com uma gravata na cabeça e começa a cantar no refrão:

– You are the Dancing Queen

Young and sweet, only seventeen

Como é que vamos levar esses loucos pra casa?

Robert: Dancing Queen

Feel the beat from the tambourine.

Todos: Oh, Yeah!

Ainda todos, mas fazendo coreografia e apontando para as garotas que cantam junto:

– You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life

See that girl

Watch that scene

Dig in the Dancing Queen!

Encontramos Maryse no bar dando risada e Jocelyn emburrada.

– Eu não acredito que você deu bebidas pra eles, olha só! - Diz Jocelyn apontando para os rapazes. - Até o Valentim!

Maryse continua dando risada.

Jocelyn suspira. - Nem é tão engraçado.

Maryse olha para a amiga. - Ah é engraçado sim, porque eu nem dei a bebida para Valentim e não me lembro de ver ele tomando uma igual! - E cai na risada novamente.

Jocelyn fica um pimentão e esconde a cara nas mãos. Maryse nos vê e aponta para os garotos.

– Se forem beber, fiquem longe do drink vermelho.


	4. Operação Cupido!

**POV Lucian**

Pois bem, parece que o grupo gostou dos passeios e resolveu sair mais vezes.

Depois da ressaca enorme que tivemos (muito obrigado Maryse) nós resolvemos fazer uma atividade mais light.

Um piquenique no Central Park.

Isso mesmo, estávamos todos lá e até o Hodge quis ir junto com a gente o que é um milagre em minha opinião. É um lugar bem bacana para esse tipo de atividade e não tinha como minha irmã ficar se agarrando às escondidas com Stephen. Mas o melhor de tudo era Jocelyn.

Ah, sim, ela ficava maravilhosa com seus cabelos soltos ao ar livre como um rastro de fogo, seus olhos verdes com raias douradas que brilhavam intensamente e sua beleza...

Opa! Foco!

Onde é que eu tava? Ah sim, o piquenique.

Hodge estava sentado cuidando da comida (sem tirar os olhos do livro é claro), Michael estava jogando disco com um São Bernardo de uma mundana que estava gritando inventivos para o cão enquanto batia palmas e o resto de nós estava jogando vôlei.

Era Jocelyn, Maryse, Amatis e Celine contra eu, Robert, Valentim e Stephen. Eu não vou mentir, estávamos apanhando feio das garotas, eu perdia um monte de jogadas porque me distraía com o brilho de Jocelyn (eu já disse que ela era linda?), Valentim fugia de algumas tacadas com medo de acertar seu rosto e deixar marca, Robert estava com o nariz sangrando por causa de uma cortada de Maryse (o que em minha opinião foi de propósito) e Stephen errava todos os saques (eu também erraria se a minha irmã estivesse lançando aquele olhar para mim).

Depois de um saque muito forte de Stephen a bola sumiu e fomos todos à procura dela. Encontrei as garotas escondidas atrás de um arbusto espiando algo.

– O que vocês estão espiando? - Perguntei.

– SHHHHHHH! - As quatro fizeram ao mesmo tempo pressionando o dedo indicador nos lábios pedindo silêncio (deixe-me ressaltar aqui que Jocelyn fica muito sexy fazendo esse gesto).

– Se abaixe senão vão te ver! - Maryse me puxa bruscamente para baixo para me juntar a elas.

Atrás dos arbustos eu vejo nosso piquenique, Hodge está sentado e tem... peraí tem uma garota com ele?!

– O que eles estão falando? - Celine se mexe inquieta por ficar muito tempo agachada.

– Não dá pra ouvir! - Diz Maryse indignada e eu estou me sentindo uma menininha espionando casaizinhos. Mas convenhamos, é de Hodge que estamos falando.

– Esperem... - Jocelyn pega um rádio de comunicação (de onde ela tirou isso?) e aperta o botão. - Clube do bolinha? Vocês estão na escuta, câmbio?

Ouve-se uma chiadeira e por fim vem uma resposta.

– Clube do bolinha na escuta, aqui é o Valente gostosão o que precisa Princesa de Fogo? Cambio. - Ok, nem preciso dizar quem estava do outro lado... peraí! Os rapazes também estão espionando?

Jocelyn revira os olhos. - O Clube da Luluzinha precisa de aproximação, hà algum esconderijo à vista mais próximo do alvo, cambio? - Opa! Então faço parte do clube da Luluzinha? Agora sim me sinto uma garotinha.

Mais chiado e então eu vejo mais adiante, no outro lado do piquenique a cabeça de Michael (que deve ter achado a situação mais urgente do que conquistar a mundana do cachorro) por cima de uns arbustos espiando à procura de algo, ele parece avistar e some novamente.

– Aqui é o Valente gostosão, há um pequeno aglomerado de arbustos à duas horas. Câmbio. - Valentim responde.

Automaticamente todos nós olhamos na direção sugerida e visualizamos os arbustos indicados. As meninas olham umas para as outras e assentem com a cabeça. Um gesto que fazemos antes de fazer um movimento em conjunto. Eu é que não vou entrar nessa!

Elas saem rolando pelo chão até o novo esconderijo que está mais próximo de Hodge e da garota. Uma a uma vão chegando até o objetivo e eu apenas caminho um pouco abaixado até o lugar.

Fala sério! Elas estão usando as técnicas que usamos para caçar.

**POV Jocelyn**

Ok, isso já estava ficando ridículo!

Estamos sentados há mais de uma hora aqui e a única coisa que eles sabem falar é sobre livros. Não que eu não goste de ler, mas quando é que o Hodge vai chamar ela pra sair? E como ele ainda não notou que nós sumimos?!

– Argh! Isso já está me enchendo! E olha que eu gosto de ler! - Maryse está inquieta o tempo todo e eu desconfio que ela tenha TDAH.

– Aqui é o Clube do bolinha, estamos com problemas técnicos aqui. Câmbio! - A voz de Michael vem do rádio.

– Relatório da situação. Câmbio - Amatis assumiu o rádio porque eu estava com dor na mão de segurar o botão.

– Infelizmente perdemos um dos nossos.

– Como assim?!

– O Valente gostosão saiu em perseguição ao carrinho de sorvete e não retornou mais.

Todos nós reviramos os olhos e Amatis prossegue. - Então eu sugiro que fujam antes que ele volte, com sorte ele não nos encontra mais.

Maryse faz um som de engasgo por segurar a risada.

Assumo o controle do rádio. - Michael esqueça Valentim, temos que fazer algo quanto a Hodge! Alguma ideia?

– Encontrar Valentim e o fazer pagar sorvete para nós? - Esse é Robert, sempre com as melhores ideias.

Maryse arranca o rádio da minha mão. - Esquece o sorvete! Passa o Stephen! - Acho que ela ta na TPM.

– Stephen na escuta.

Amatis pega o rádio de Maryse. - Oieeeeeeeeeeee!

Saía corações do rádio. - Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! - Haja fôlego para tanto "e".

Maryse faz som de ânsia. - Será que dá pra deixarem isso para depois antes que o rádio estrague com tanto mel que está correndo dele? Ok é o seguinte, o que cria um clima romântico para vocês?

Eles parecem pensar por um momento e Amatis fala primeiro. - Música.

– É música eu acho. - Stephen concorda.

– Mas onde vamos conseguir música? - Pergunto.

– Assim! - Diz Celine tirando um radinho de pilha detrás dela. - O que foi? - Ela pergunta quando repara nossos olhares nela.

Maryse pega o radinho das mãos dela. - Não vou nem perguntar de onde você tirou isso. - Diz enquanto tenta sintonizar uma rádio com alguma música para criar um clima.

Passam uns três minutos e ela sintoniza uma rádio que está tocando...adivinha? Dancing Queen e ela lança um sorrisinho malvado para Lucian.

– Não vai dançar para nós?

**POV Celine**

Tudo bem, não deu certo o plano da música porque não havia nenhuma música que prestasse na rádio (sabia que devia ter trazido minhas fitas juntos). Então partimos para elaborar um plano B.

– O quê em um homem conquista você? - Jocelyn pergunta para Maryse.

Ela dá de ombros. - Não ser o Robert.

O rádio faz um chiado e sai a voz de Robert. - Eu ouvi isso!

Jocelin revira os olhos. - E você Celine?

Eu penso por um momento. - Acho que a coragem me atrai, sabe por ser uma caçadora eu sei me virar, mas é bom ter um homem que possa me proteger.

– Tive uma idéia! - Michael diz no rádio. - Que tal simularmos um assalto perto de Hodge. Seus instintos de Shadow Hunter vão fazê-lo ajudar.

– ISSO! - Diz Jocelyn empolgada. - Um de vocês pode ser o assaltante e uma de nós será a donzela em perigo!

– Robert vai ir daqui, e aí quem vai ser? - Michael pergunta.

– Eu vou. - Diz Maryse se levantando (mas sem aparecer por detrás dos arbustos).

Se vocês querem saber minha opinião, Maryse é a última de nós que parece donzela em perigo (acho que seria eu ou Amatis), mas fiquei quietinha porque queria ver a cena que esses dois iam fazer.

Foram bem rápidos os preparativos. Maryse ia passar por eles caminhando como uma mera transeunte (ela colocou um chapéu grande, uma bolsa e óculos escuros para disfarçar) e Robert ia passar correndo e pegar sua bolsa (com uma touca preta de assaltante). Não me pergunte onde eles conseguiram os disfarces, mas como você já deve ter percebido nessa história nós tiramos coisas que precisamos do nada (se faz você se sentir melhor imagine que as invocamos do Duat).

Tudo certo na primeira fase, Maryse passou pelos dois e Hodge não a reconheceu (eu acho). Robert passa veloz e arranca a bolsa de sua mão. Então começa a atuação.

– Socorro! Ele roubou minha bolsa! Alguém detenha esse bandido feioso! - "Feioso" não estava no script, mas Maryse adaptou sua fala.

Todos nós concentramos o olhar em Hodge, que parece nem escutar Maryse gritando. Mas ele a escuta, só esta ignorando ela! Que falta de cavalheirismo.

Outros caras do parque escutam os apelos de Maryse e vão socorrê-la e... Oh pobre Robert! Eles o pegam e começam a bater nele (não muito forte eu espero) e Maryse vai ao seu encontro para ajudá-lo, mas em vez disso ela pega sua bolsa e começa a acertá-lo com ela.

– Não... se... rouba... uma... dama! - Ela diz uma palavra a cada bolsada que dá nele.

E assim nosso plano vai por água abaixo.

**POV Hodge**

Sinceramente eu não faço idéia do que aqueles malucos estavam aprontando.

Eu achei que eles estavam brincando de guerra porque eu os vi se esgueirando pelos arbustos e escutei chiados de rádios de comunicação. Mas depois eu tive a impressão de ouvir Dancing Queen tocar onde as garotas estavam (?) e logo em seguida Maryse estava sendo assaltada por Robert (brincado de assalto?) para logo depois bater nele junto com um monte de caras.

Eles acabaram voltando para casa antes e eu fui logo depois e estava levando comigo Lanna, uma garota que eu conheci no Central Park.

Quando entro na mansão com ela solta um "uau" meio contido (imagine quando ela ver a biblioteca). Quando passamos pela sala estão todos lá e Robert está cheio de hematomas com _iratzes _por cima dos machucados, os outros estão tudo atirados pela sala em sofás mesinhas e até no chão.

Quando nos vêem eles abrem um sorriso (não sei por que) e se endireitam.

– Olá! Quem é você? - Jocelyn pergunta à Lanna cheia de insinuações.

Eu a apresento a todos e acrescento: - Lanna veio ver a biblioteca, se você não se importa. - Me dirijo a Robert que é o dono da casa.

– Claro que não! Fiquem _à vontade_. - Ele diz essas últimas palavras erguendo as duas sobrancelhas.

Lanna olha à volta. - Sua casa é incrível! Mary vai morrer de inveja quando eu falar que estive aqui!

– Quem é Mary? - Pergunta o curioso do Michael.

Lanna olha para ele com um sorriso um pouco ruborizada. - Ah! É minha namorada e ela adora decorações antigas como as dessa casa.

Um silêncio mórbido cai sobre todos, e eles encaram atônitos Lanna que está com uma expressão confusa.

Depois ao mesmo tempo todos começam a praguejar e falar palavrões em latim, o que aumenta ainda mais a confusão no rosto de Lanna.

Eu a empurro em direção á biblioteca. - Apenas ignore. - Eu digo e ela assente.

Quando chegamos na porta da biblioteca eu ouço Jocelyn gritar.

– AH MEU ANJO! ESQUECEMOS VALENTIM!


	5. Jogo do Copo

**POV Celine**

Chuva.

Chuva.

E mais chuva.

Argh! Odeio chuva! Meus cabelos estão um bagaço e nada os ajeitam. Sem falar que está um tédio aqui, não tem lugar para sair com essa tempestade que está caindo lá fora e parece que até os seres do submundo ficam com preguiça de aprontar. Então não há nada!

Eu detesto chuva.

Pelo menos alguém hoje está com um astral melhor. Maryse está sentada em uma poltrona com um sorriso assassino e uma aura negra em torno dela.

– O que você acha que ela tem? – Amatis cochicha para mim.

Acontece que com toda essa energia negativa emanada de Maryse nós preferimos ficar distantes, estamos no outro lado da sala longe de sua "zona de maldade". Tá bom, nós estamos escondidos atrás do sofá e ela parece nem notar (ou não se importa mesmo), mas se você a visse agora você também se esconderia.

Dou de ombros. – Robert está vivo, então eu realmente não sei o que faria ela ficar com um humor desses.

– EU OUVI ISSO! – Robert cochicha/grita

Jocelyn revira os olhos. – Faça-me o favor, até parece que vocês não sabem que Maryse fica de bom humor quando está chovendo. E quando eu digo de bom humor eu digo perversa.

– Tá, mas até quando vamos ficar aqui? – Eu pergunto.

– Valentim, você tem alguma ideia de algo que podemos fazer? – Jocelyn pergunta se virando para seu namorado.

Valentim está deitado de bruços e Lucian e Stephen estão de frente para ele formando um círculo/triângulo e no meio deles tem uma pista de corrida em miniatura com três cubos de açúcar na linha de chegada. Eu não acredito! Aquilo são formigas?! Eles estão apostando corrida com formigas?! A tempestade afetou a sanidade deles?

Eu odeio a chuva!

**POV Stephen**

Fumiga (a minha formiguinha) estava quase na linha de chegada com uma grande vantagem quando surge uma sombra acima de nós.

Maryse chega pisando bem em cima de nossa pista de corrida e está olhando para a gente com uma cara de Kayako (N/A: mulher do filme O Grito), sinto como se todo o sangue fosse drenado do meu corpo e eu juro que ficou mais frio aqui.

– NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! STARLIGHT!- Valentim grita fazendo uma cena de filme dramático esticando os braços e chamando sua formiga como se estivesse chorando (não péra... acho que eles está mesmo chorando).

Ela dá um sorriso e eu tento controlar a minha súbita vontade de sair correndo e gritando feito uma garotinha.

– Vocês querem jogar um jogo? – Ok, agora já virou maldade! Ela está apelando para Jogos Mortais!?

– O que você sugere? – Amatis AmorDeMinhaVida vem nos socorrer e Maryse tira aquele olhar "eu vou comer o seu coração" da gente e se volta para os outros com uma cara menos macabra.

– Não sei, mas estou entediada. Alguém conhece algum jogo legal para dias de tempestades?

Jocelyn levanta (porque nós ainda estamos escondidos atrás do sofá?) – Que tal o jogo do copo?

– Sério? Tipo, aquele jogo de invocar espíritos?

Maryse bate palminhas alegre. – Excelente! Vamos jogar esse então!

– Ótimo, vocês liberem um espaço aqui na sala, tragam aquela mesa redonda e apaguem todas as luzes que eu e Maryse vamos preparar o resto. – Diz Jocelyn puxando Maryse em direção à cozinha.

E assim começa nossa divertida tarde de tempestade.

**POV Robert**

Então aqui estamos nós. Todos reunidos em volta de uma mesa redonda de madeira, com papéis espalhados por toda sua volta com o alfabeto, os números, "sim", "não", e até mesmo pontuação.

Colocamos todos juntos o dedo no copo e Jocelyn iniciou o jogo.

– Há alguém desencarnado nessa sala disposto a conversar conosco?

Não há resposta.

Nada.

Esperamos.

– Têm defunto na parada aê? – Maryse pergunta irritada.

Por um segundo nada acontece, mas então o copo começa a se mexer. Vai até a letra O, depois par conversa acontece assim:

Fantasma: Olá miguxos!

Amatis: Quem é você?

Fantasma: Sou um ser que pertenceu a um homem fantabulosamente perfeito que está em busca de vingança por meu assassino.

– VALENTIM! – Gritamos todos em uníssono e tirando o dedo do copo.

Valentim nos encara com cara de "Quié?" e dá de ombros como se fosse inocente.

Jocelyn suspira. – Vamos de novo, alguém quer dar início?

Celine ergue a mão e todos voltamos a colocar o dedo no copo. Ela fecha os olhos e suspira, por um momento acho que ela está chamando mentalmente, mas então ela começa a cantar.

Isso mesmo. Celine está cantando.

Celine: In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came

That voice which calls to me

And speaks my name

And do I dream again

For now I find

The phantom of the opera is here

Inside my mind

Eu não acredito! Ela está tentando invocar o Fantasma da Ópera?

O copo começa a se mexer.

Fantasma da Ópera: Sing once again with me

Our strange duet

My power over you

Grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me

To glance behind

The phantom of the opera is there

Inside your mind

Maryse: CAI FOOOOORA!

Fantasma da Ópera: Okay #chateado

Celine fica emburrada e Michael prossegue. – Tem mais alguém aí que quer bater um papinho? – E o copo volta a se mexer.

Fantasma: Eu! Eu! Eu! \o/ \o/ \o/

Euzinho: Quem é tu?

Fantasma: Sou o Fantasma do Natal Futuro.

~le silêncio predomina na sala~

Fantasma do Natal Futuro: Oiê?

Stephen: Eu vou ficar bilionário?

Fantasma do Natal Futuro: Não.

Celine: Quantos filhos eu vou ter?

Fantasma do Natal Futuro: 1.

Valentim: Eu vou dominar o mundo?

Fantasma do Natal Futuro: Quase.

Euzinho: Eu vou me casar?

Fantasma do Natal Futuro: Sim.

Euzinho de novo: Qual vai ser o nome da minha esposa?

Fantasma do Natal Futuro: ...

Euzinho: ?

Fantasma do Natal Futuro: Eu tenho que ir! Ebenezer Scrooge tem hora marcada comigo agora até mais!

O copo para de se mexer e todos me encaram.

Maryse bufa. – Viu Robert! Você conseguiu espantar o fantasma! – Ela faz menção de tirar o dedo do copo.

– Não faça isso! Depois que um fantasma é invocado temos que encerrar direito senão ele vai nos assombrar! – Jocelyn quase grita em desespero.

Nesse exato momento Michael que estava dormindo (e babando) cai da cadeira batendo a cabeça na mesa e adivinha?

Ele tira o dedo do copo.

Ficamos sei lá quanto tempo parados olhando uns para os outros com olhos arregalados e sem saber o que fazer somente com o som da tempestade lá fora.

Então um estrondo alto vem lá de cima de um dos quartos.

**POV Maryse**

Depois do barulho alto ouvimos um choramingo.

Eu, Robert, Jocelyn e Lucian nos levantamos pegando nossas lâminas serafim, Amatis se abraça em Stephen, Celine vai ajudar Michael (com um belo galo na testa) a se levantar e Valentim se esconde atrás da namorada.

Eu seguro uma risada da cena de Valentim e subo na frente em direção aos quartos. Todos me seguem no escuro, as luzes estão todas apagadas (por causa do jogo) e eu pego minha pedra enfeitiçada para iluminar o caminho.

Outro estrondo violento e um gemido de dor atravessam os corredores e eu sigo em direção a fonte do som. Paramos em frente a uma porta (não dá pra saber qual quarto é com essa escuridão toda) e ouvimos alguns sons vindo detrás dela. Pequenos gemidos e choramingos.

Todos nos olhamos e assentimos planejando um ataque conjunto (tudo mentalmente U.U). Eu abro a porta e todos nós nos lançamos violentamente para dentro do cômodo.

Eu, Jocelyn, Lucian, Amatis, Celine, chamamos os nomes de nossas lãminas ao mesmo tempo em que Stephen e Valentim preparam para atirar suas adagas e Robert e Michael entram gritando com uma lagartixa (?) na mão de cada um e começam a entoar uma cantiga.

– _Wu mu bu gha fei di tao _(banlançando a lagartixa)

_Wu mu bu gha fei di tao _(banlançando a lagartixa)

_Wu mu bu gha fei di tao _(banlançando a lagartixa)

_Wu mu bu gha fei di tao _(banlançando a lagartixa)

_Wu mu bu gha fei di tao _(banlançando a lagartixa)

Ok, isso foi tão ridículo que até esquecemos o porquê de estarmos ali e ficamos encarando os dois com cara de WTF?

– MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?!

– Olhamos assustados para o dono da pergunta e nos deparamos Hodge e.. bem, ele está no banheiro.

Isso mesmo. Era Hodge fazendo sua necessidades.

Acontece que os barulhos eram de Hodge tentando achar o banheiro nessa escuridão e ele acabou derrubando algumas coisas e batendo em outras. E os gemidos vocês já sabem.

Amatis e Celine ficam um pimentão e escondem a cara. Os rapazes parecem confusos, Jocelyn dá um tapa na testa e balança a cabeça em descrença, e eu... bem eu caio na risada.

Eu A-M-O dias de tempestades!


	6. Inimigo em casa

**POV Amatis**

Minhas pernas estão doendo de ficar escondida embaixo da mesa e... Como eu vim parar aqui mesmo?

*Flashback on*

Todos estão espalhados pela sala de estar, a chuva continua e por causa disso eles não podem passear. Maryse sai a procurar algo para comer na cozinha e os rapazes estão em um canto apostando corrida, mas dessa vez com caracóis.

– Isso é nojento! – Exclama Celine.

– Vocês não têm nada melhor para fazer? – Queixa-se Jocelyn.

Valentim dá de ombros. – Vocês não querem jogar nada depois daquele jogo do copo.

– AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos os Shadow Hunters pulam e levantam-se ao ouvir o grito de Amatis.

Stephen corre para sua namorada. – O que houve?!

Amatis treme e aponta para um lugar no canto. – B-ba-barata!

As outras garotas gritam e os rapazes reviram os olhos.

Robert pega um chinelo e os garotos fazem o mesmo. – Onde ela está?

– Está ali no cant... – Amatis para de falar de repente. – AAHHH! SUMIU!

Novamente as garotas gritam e pulam para cima dos sofás e cadeiras.

– ALI! – Grita Jocelyn e aponta para o outro lado da sala.

Robert corre até o local. – Não está aqui.

Celine grita. – ALI! PASSOU POR ALI!

Os rapazes se distribuem pela área para encontrar a barata.

E a barata aparece bem no centro da sala.

– AAAAIIIII! TÁ AÍ! – Amatis diz fazendo cara de nojo.

Os garotos se viram ao mesmo tempo e lentamente vão se aproximando do inseto com os chinelos erguidos. Falta pouco para alcançarem e eles trocam olhares de planejamento de ataque. Valentim está um pouco mais na frente e vai ser o primeiro a atacar.

Então a barata abre as asas.

*Flashback off*

Agora me lembro, depois que a barata levantou vôo os garotos começaram a correr e gritar feito garotinhas e em seguida decidiram nos dividir em duplas para planejar um ataque.

Eu e Lucian estamos embaixo da mesa, Jocelyn e Celine estão atrás do sofá, Valentim e Stephen ( ) Estão atrás das poltronas e Robert e Michael estão dentro da lareira (?). Todos estamos com rádio de comunicação e eu sei que fui eu que fiz o fiasco da barata, mas isso já ficou ridículo.

Meu rádio chia e sai a voz de Valentim me tirando de meu devaneio. – Aqui é o Peter Pan do time Neverland, estão na escuta câmbio.

Todos: Sim.

– Estou com dificuldades câmbio.

– Aqui é a Bela do time Beuty and the Beast, relate sua situação, câmbio. – Fala Celine.

– Sininho se recusa a aceitar seu codinome , câmbio.

Eu e Lucian reviramos os olhos, até parecemos irmãos...não péra.

Meu irmão pega o rádio de minha mão. – Aqui é Hanzel do time Hanzel e Gretel, já experimentou dar um nome MASCULINO para seu parceiro, câmbio?

Mais chiadeira e Stephen fala. – Obrigado por entender meu lado Luc... quer dizer Hanzel!

A voz de Robert sai pelo rádio (e debaixo da lareira já que podemos nos ouvir de onde estamos). – Aqui é o Toucinho do time Três porquinhos menos um! Encontramos o alvo!

– Aiiii! Cadê?! – Eu falo.

– Aqui é Bacon do time Três porquinhos menos um. O alvo se encontra em cima do lustre, câmbio. – Diz Michael.

Todos colocamos a cabeça para fora de nossos esconderijos para olhar nosso alvo.

Ela está passeando pelo lustre sem medo de ser feliz.

Odeio baratas!

**POV Jocelyn**

Pra quem não sabe meu codinome é Fera então Stephen não tem muito do que reclamar.

A coisinha nojenta estava caminhando pelo lustre e Celine fez um som de nojo. – Temos que tirara ela dali!

– Alguma idéia sininho? – Valentim pergunta para o parceiro.

– Sim eu tenho uma. PARE DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM!

Se o plano de Stephen era atiçar a barata com sua bela voz funcionou. Ela sai voando e vai parar aonde?

Bem atrás das poltronas.

– TIRA! TIRA ELA DE MIM! SAI DAQUI! TIRA! TIRA! EU VOU MORRER! EU QUERO UA CAIXÃO DE CRISTAL PARA PODER OLHAR MEU REFLXO!

Ok, sem comentários! Valentim sai correndo pela sala gritando e esperneando dando tapas pelo corpo. O pior de tudo é que a barata continua voando à sua volta.

Nessa hora Michael e Robert saem de dentro da lareira segurando tacos de baseball (?).

– Ela pode tirar nossas vidas, mas nunca poderá tirar nossa liberdade! – Grita Robert plagiando uma cena de Coração Valente.

Michael ergue seu taco. – CAPITÃO CAVER NAAAAAAAAAH!

Ambos correm em direção a Valentim e... bem acertam ele com seus tacos várias vezes para matar a barata.

Oh meu Anjo! Eu vou ficar viúva antes mesmo de me casar!

Lucian vai se sentar em um sofá, Stephen pega um balde de pipoca (de onde saiu isso?) se senta ao seu lado e ambos começam a comer. Celine aparece atrás deles e pega um punhado da pipoca, Amatis aparece segurando um monte de óculos 3-D e distribui para todos e eles ficam assistindo Robert e Michael baterem em Valentim com tacos.

– Que legal! Estão brincando de piñata com Valentim! – Maryse entra na sala batendo palminhas. – Me deixem pegar meu taco!

Nessa hora a barata pousa bem no braço de Maryse. Todos na sala congelam (e Valentim está desmaiado) e o ar fica mais frio.

Maryse olha para a barata e a barata parece lhe devolver o olhar.

E Maryse olha a barata.

A barata olha Maryse.

Maryse semicerra os olhos.

A barata balança as anteninhas.

Maryse abre os olhos e faz seu Olhar Mortal.

A barata pega um mini punhal e se mata.

Todos acompanhamos a queda da barata em câmera lenta até o chão, em seguida erguemos os olhos incrédulos para Maryse que nos dá um sorriso e bate palmas.

– O próximo a ser a piñata vai ser o Robert.

**Aviso!**

Meus caros Shadow Hunters, a partir deste capítulo vou começar a fazer A Enquete do Dia. Vais ser uma pergunta por capítulo para vocês responderem nos reviews, vai ser sobre a história (ou não) e eu vou usar suas respostas para melhorar minha fic. Vou responder à elas também, então por favos respondam para me fazerem felizes!

Calla Michaelis

**ENQUETE DO DIA**

**Em que lugar vocês gostariam de ver o Ciclo aprontar?**

**Eu: **Em um avião


	7. Idris Reportagem - Dia de Shadow Hunter

**POV Celine**

Deixe-me explicar a situação:

Lá em Idris há um programa de televisão que faz reportagens especiais sobre os Caçadores de Sombras e hoje eles estão nos acompanhando para "mostrar como é o dia-a-dia de um jovem Shadow Hunter".

Estamos eu, Jocelyn, Maryse e Amatis em frente à entrada de um beco junto com a equipe de reportagem.

– Então, o que exatamente estamos fazendo aqui? – Pergunta o repórter enquanto estão gravando.

Maryse bufa. - *ironia on* Fazendo um cover de Menudos não está vendo? *ironia off*

– Viemos investigar um caso de tráfico de pó de fada e os rapazes estão no beco interrogando os suspeitos. – Jocelyn explica.

– E porque não podemos filmar? – O repórter pergunta.

Amatis responde. – Porque o programa passa durante o horário nobre e há censura, nossos métodos de investigação são um tanto rigorosos.

– Eu resolvi esse caso! Já sei quem é o culpado! – Ouvimos a voz de Valentim vir do beco.

Trocamos um olhar "_Como diabos o Valentim, de todas as pessoas foi resolver o caso?!"_

Corremos beco adentro com a equipe de reportagem em nosso encalço. Quando chegamos lá vimos que eles montaram uma mesa redonda e nela estão sentados Valentim, Stephen, Robert, Michael, Lucian, dois vampiros e um lobisomen.

Valentim grita em êxtase. – FOI O CORONEL MOSTARDA, NA BIBLIOTECA COM O CASTIÇAL. CHUPEM SEUS FRACASSADOS!

Eu. Não. Creio. Eles estão jogando Detetive?!

Todos na mesa largam seus cartões furiosos.

– Isso foi trapaça! Eu exijo reavaliação nessa investigação! – Grita um vampiro.

– Concordo, o Valentim é péssimo nesse jogo. - Diz Stephen.

Valentim *fazendo dancinha da vitória que é uma mistura de Macarena com Gangnan Style* - Seus perdedores fracassados, só porque eu sou fantabulosamente perfeito não admitem a derrota! Recalque 3 beijos.

O repórter pigarreia. – Métodos rigorosos?

Maryse se vira para ele. - *olhar mortal ativado* Desculpe eu não te ouvi? *olhar mortal continua ativado*

– N-nada, e-eu estava falando sobre o quanto vocês são originais... erm, em seus métodos de investigação. – Repórter tremendo na base.

No meio da dança bizarra de Valentim cai uma carta de sua manga, um Ás de Copas. Todos olham para a carta e em seguida para Valentim.

– Eu sabia que você estava trapaceando seu desgraçado! – O outro vampiro aponta para Valentim.

– Eu pensei que fôssemos amigos cara. – Robert simula desolação e tristeza.

WTF?!

– Alguém avisa para eles que aquela carta é de baralho e não do jogo de Detetive? – O repórter sugere.

– Pensou que poderia nos enganar?! – Grita o Lobisomem.

– Estava tudo perfeito! E eu teria conseguido se não fosse esses jovens intrometidos e esse cachorro idiota! – Valentim *modo vilão de Sooby-Doo ativado*.

WTF?!

**POV Reportagem**

Repórter: O que nós estamos fazendo agora?

Mryse e Valentim: SHHHHHHHH!

Repórter: *cochichando* O que estamos fazendo aqui?

Maryse, Valentim, o repórter e o câmera estão escondidos atrás de um carro.

Ouve-se um chiado e Maryse pega o rádio de comunicação.

Robert: A rua está muito movimentada com carros, como vamos pegar o alvo? Câmbio.

Maryse: *sarcasmo on* Espere vir um carro em alta velocidade, pare de frente para ele e diga: _Bumblebee me dá um abraço! *_sarcasmo off*

Michael: Eu prefiro o _Optimus Prime._

Robert: O _Ironhide _é o mais foda!

Valentim: Eu bebo leite!

Robert/Maryse/Mychael: WHAT!? O.o

Stephen: O alvo se aproxima! E o _Prime _é o mais fodástico!

Michael: Chupem Losers!

Valentim: Ninguém é mais fodástico do que eu! U.U

Amatis: Calem-se seus merdas! Stephen disse que o alvo está se aproximando!

Rapazes: Okay. #chateados

Câmera: Vocês são sempre assim?

Maryse: *risada maligna* Porque quer saber meu bem?

Câmera: *tremendo* Esquece.

Jocelyn: Robert ele está próximo de você vá!

Todos os Shadow Hunter saem de seus esconderijos (carro, lixeira, poste, hidrante, vestido de uma mulher [?]) com a equipe de reportagem logo atrás e se perdem na multidão.

Robert: *abanado no meio de uma multidão* Aqui! Eu o peguei!

Todos correm em direção ao colega.

Repórter: Você está gravando isso? *para o câmera*

Câmera: Sim!

Eles alcançam os caçadores que estão cercando um...

Repórter: SORVETE?! TUDO ISSO PARA PEGAR O CARRINHO DE SORVETE?!

Valentim: *ofendido* Deixa o sorvete fora disso!

Maryse: Eu quero um de chocolate! *batendo palminhas*

Vendedor: Desculpe moça, mas ele acabou de pegar o último. *apontando*

A câmera foca em Robert dando uma lambida em seu sorvete que para na metade ao ver o que acabou de acontecer.

Maryse: *fúria* *olhar mortal*

Robert: M-Maryse?

Maryse: *olhar mortal* *passo em direção a Robert*

–- Interrompemos esse programa porque a cena a seguir contém conteúdo pesado. Enquanto isso se divirtam com um vídeo de um leão estraçalhando uma zebra.-

De volta na mansão.

Robert: Eu. *olho roxo* Nunca. *cheio de _iratzes_* Mais. *todo quebrado* Tomo. *sangrando* Sorvete de chocolate.

Michael: *olhando para a câmera* Eu pensei que fosse perder meu _parabatai_. *fingindo choro*

Repórter: *suspira* Pelo menos assim conseguimos ver o poder de um Shadow Hunter.

Valentim está em um canto com um chapéu de burro de castigo por mal comportamento.

Valentim: *olhando para a câmera* Nunca comprem sorvete de um sabor que não seja o favorito de sua namorada. *cena dramática com jogada de cabelo* Eu sou Valentim Morgenstern e eu uso Clear Men.

Repórter: Realmente hoje aprendemos a nunca enfurecer nossas namoradas, e aqueles dois são a prova. *aponta para Maryse e Robert*

Maryse: *olhar mortal*

Reporter: Wo-oh!

–- Estamos com dificuldades técnicas! Para encerrar o programa fiquem com esse vídeo dos rapazes Shadow Hunters cantando Dancing Queen.

Editado por Maryse

**Enquete do dia**

**Qual o seu Membro do Ciclo Favorito? **(Nessa história no caso)

**Eu: **Maryse (diva U.U), Valentim (divo), Robert ( ) e Michael (fodástico)


	8. Sombra Hunters no Aeroporto!

**POV Stephen**

– UHUUU! – Michael grita com os braços abertos em cima de um carrinho de carregar mala, enquanto Robert o empurra em alta velocidade.

Parece que a inquisidora, minha mãe, andou assistindo àquela reportagem que fizeram com a gente e resolveu que nós precisávamos "ter mais o que fazer", então ela nos mandou passagens para irmos até a Amazônia, onde seríamos levados até a floresta em um lugar protegido por barreira por ser habitado por criaturas do submundo descontroladas.

Agora estamos encalhados no aeroporto porque nosso avião atrasou e Michael e Robert foram se divertir e chamar a atenção dos transeuntes enquanto o resto de nós ficou sentado fingindo que não os conhecia.

– Mais rápidos que um vampiro! – Grita Michael ainda de braços abertos dentro do carrinho.

– Mais fortes que um lobisomem! – Diz Robert correndo e empurrando o amigo.

– Mais brilhantes que Magnus Bane! (N/A: Só Que Não)

– Mais charmosos do que Johnny Depp!

– Mais belos do q... - Michael se interrompe quando o carrinho bate em uma mala deixada por alguém, vulgo Maryse, bem no meio do caminho e ambos voam para frente quando o carrinho capota.

Maryse pega sua mala dando sua risada maligna (N/A: Deixarei por conta de vocês imaginarem a risada).

– E tão inteligentes quanto um asno. – Ela diz.

Todos damos risadas enquanto Michael geme de dor e Robert murmura algo como "_Tão traiçoeira quanto uma Fada_".

**POV Robert**

Valentim estava estranhamente quieto olhando para o chão.

– Valentim querido, você está bem? – Pergunta Jocelyn.

Ele levanta a cabeça e vejo que seus olhos estão vermelhos e inchados.

– Por que você está com os olhos vermelhos? – Pergunta Lucian.

Valentim faz cara de tédio. - Fumei maconha. Problem? – E ergue uma sobrancelha.

Maryse revira os olhos. – Valentim, você andou assistindo A Menina e o Porquinho de novo?!

– Tava passando na TV mais cedo! – Valentim retruca. – Essa história me ensinou uma lição importante!

– Que vem a ser? – Pergunta Amatis.

Valentim muda de posição ficando ereto e com uma expressão séria de um jeito que só ele sabe fazer.

– Amar é destruir, e ser amado é ser destruído.

...

Depois do momento filosófico de Valentim (e de uns tapas que ele levou da Jocelyn) voltamos ao tédio inicial. Até que uma criança cutuca Maryse.

– Porque você tem essas tatuagens? – Pergunta o garotinho de cabelos loiros encaracolados e olhos verdes que aparentemente tem a visão apontando para os braços de Maryse.

Maryse sorri para o menino. – Eu ganho uma para cada criança que faço chorar.

O menino arregala os olhos e sai correndo gritando chamando a mãe.

Eu vou atrás do garotinho (o que? Sou infantil mas sou responsável U.U), logo vejo ele junto com os pais. Quando resolvo retornar ouço uma voz nos auto-falantes do aeroporto:

– Atenção! Criança perdida! Repito: Criança perdida!Garoto alto com cabelos negros, atende pelo nome Robert Lightwood, vestes pretas. Sua mãe aguarda no balcão de infor... – Ouve-se o som do microfone ser arrancado da mão de alguém seguido pela voz de Maryse: - Zoiudinho da mamãe? Por favor volte para cá, seus tios estão preocupados! – Logo depois a voz de Michael: - Traz sorvete!

Ouço risadinhas das pessoas do aeroporto. Suspiro.

E pensar que eu tenho uma queda por ela.

**POV Jocelyn**

Depois da chegada humilhante de Robert, de Maryse correr para abraçá-lo fingindo ser uma mãe preocupada, do povo explodindo em risadas e de Michael xingando por ele ter esquecido sorvete, nós resolvemos ir até o barzinho do aeroporto.

Quando nos sentamos vejo uma coruja (?) vindo em nossa direção. Ela pousa em frente a Celine com uma carta que a mesma pega.

– MAS QUE PORCARIA É ESSA?! – Grita Maryse.

Celine olha para o rapaz ao seu lado. – É só o Michael.

– Ei! – Michael retruca.

Reviro os olhos. – Ela esta falando da carta. Entregue por uma coruja?!

Celine dá de ombros enquanto lê. - Faço parte do programa "Amigo por Correspondência". Aparentemente meu "amigo" tem uma forma peculiar de trocar cartas. – E começa a escrever uma carta ali mesmo.

E quem é seu amigo? – Pergunta Lucian.

– Só sei que seu nome é Sirius Black e que ele estuda em uma escola especial, mas está de férias no momento. – Celine termina a carta, põe num envelope e entrega para a coruja que sai voando novamente.

– Ele não sabe sobre você ser uma caçadora sabe? – Pergunto.

Celine ri. – Não bobinha! Eu aposto que até ele tem seus segredos (N/A: *risada maléfica*).

O barman interrompe nossa conversa para pegar nossos pedidos.

– Eu quero Pepsi! – Diz Maryse empolgada.

– Qualquer coisa que não seja vermelha. – Diz Robert olhando desconfiado para Maryse que lhe aponta a língua.

– Eu que um Dolly! – Diz Valentim igual a uma criança.

O barman ergue uma sobrancelha. – O que é um Dolly?

– NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – Gritamos eu e as meninas, mas já é tarde demais.

Surge do nada uma garrafa verde falante com a escrita _Dolly_ nela.

Garrafa: Oi pessoal eu sou o Dollynho. Vamos cantar?

Os rapazes começam cantar e dançar (_facepalm_)

Garotos: Dolly, Dolly guaraná, Dolly

Garrafa: O melhor!

Garotos: Dolly guaraná

Garrafa: O sabor brasileiro. (N/A: Eles estão nos EUA sua garrafa burra! ¬¬)

Garotos: Dolly, Dolly guaraná, Dolly

Garrafa: O melhor!

Garotos: Dolly guaraná

Garrafa: O sabor brasileiro.

Garotos: Dolly guaraná Dolly guaraná

Garrafa: Eu sou o Dollynho seu amiguinho (N/A: Já disse isso!)

Garotos: Dolly Dolly Doooooly *pose*

Essa vai ser uma looooooonga viagem.


	9. Porquê ShadowHunters não andam de avião?

**POV Lucian**

Um trovão corta pelo céu fazendo um alto som.

– AH RAZIEL! UMA TEMPESTADE! VAMOS SER ATINGIDOS POR UM RAIO! ACHO QUE ESTAMOS EM TURBULÊNCIA! VAMOS TODOS MORREEEEEER! - Valentim grita em desespero.

Reviro os olhos. - Valentim o avião ainda nem decolou.

As pessoas ao redor olham atravessado enquanto se sentam.

Depois de umas três horas (e muito Dolly guaraná) o avião finalmente chegou, agora temos que aturar Valentim prevendo nossas possíveis mortes pelas próximas horas.

Estamos em um avião bem grande e os bancos são divididos em três colunas, a do meio com três bancos em cada fileira e as das janelas com dois bancos em cada. (N/A: Obrigada Lucian por deixar a história chata, me lembre de nunca mais deixar o POV pra você de novo. ¬¬) (N/Lucian: # maguado)

As pessoas ainda estão embarcando e se sentando em seus respectivos lugares, Eu, Valentim e Jocelyn (que estava linda como sempre) estávamos sentados um ao lado do outro na mesma fileira. Nos bancos ao lado esquerdo estavam Michael e Robert, na fileira da frente deles estavam Stephen e Amatis e em nossa frente iam se sentar Celine e Maryse.

Celine se ajeita e se senta em uma ponta enquanto Maryse coloca uma sacola nos compartimentos acima dos bancos. Ela se ergue na ponta dos pés para ajeitas as coisas e ao fazer isso sua saia sobe um pouco revelando uma parte de suas belas coxas. Os homens ao repararem encaram as pernas de Maryse descaradamente.

– Aqui, deixa que eu arrumo. - Robert se levanta e vai até ela com uma carranca.

Maryse olha pára ele. - Bom garoto! - E lhe dá tapinhas na cabeça. - Aqui biscoitinho! - Ela tira não sei de onde biscoitinhos pra cachorro e oferece para ele.

Pobre Robert! Eu te entendo.

**POV Celine**

– Nós pagamos vocês para nos levarem à Amazônia, não para ficarem dançando! - Maryse bufa interrompendo as instruções de segurança que os comissários dão.

– Nós não pagamos nada. - Cochicho para Maryse enquanto as aeromoças a fulminam com o olhar.

Ela ignora os olhares assassinos.- Eles não sabem disso. - Diz ela balançando a mão no ar.

Eu estou sentada na ponta da fileira ao lado direito de Maryse e em seu lado esquerdo estrá uma bela (coitada) garotinha com uns dez anos, cachos dourados e um vestido de babados rosa.

Apertamos os cintos e o avião começa a andar. Ouço atrás da gente o Valentim murmurar algo sobre sofrermos um acidente e ficarmos perdidos em uma ilha com uma fumaça negra assassina, pessoas intituladas "os outros" e números amaldiçoados.

Logo após uns quinze minutos de voo ficamos em um silêncio profundo, mas como eu conheço meus amigos sei que não vai durar por muito tempo.

Michael: Eu tô sentindo que a galera anda entendiada

Não tô ouvindo nada, não tô dando risada

Robert: E aê, qual é? Vamô lá, moçada!

Vamô mexe, vamô dá uma agitada!

Valentim: Esse nosso papo anda tão furado

É baixaria, dor de corno e bunda pra todo lado

Stephen: Eu quero me esbaldar, quero lavar a alma

Quem saba, sabe; quem não sabe bate palma

Lucian: E pra celebrar a nossa falta de assunto

Vamô todo mundo cantá junto (Ueba!)

Céus! Esses caras não conseguem ficar um capítulo sem cantar?

Todos: Eu não tenho nada pra dizer

Também não tenho mais o que fazer

Só pra garantir esse refrão

Eu vou enfiar um palavrão...

– POR*** CALEM A BOCA! NÃO ESTÃO VENDO QUE TEM CRIANÇA AQUI?! - Grita Maryse.

– VOCÊ ACABOU DE GRITAR UM PALAVRÃO CAR***! - Michael grita de volta.

– VÃO SE FU***! E PAREM DE GRITAR! - Berra Robert.

– VOCÊ TAMBÉM ESTÁ GRITANDO!- Maryse e Michael gritam ao mesmo tempo e Robert se encolhe.

A garotinha sentada ao lado de Maryse está com os olhos arregalados, mas ao mesmo tempo fascinada com os "adultos" à sua volta.

*Suspiro*

Acho que voltamos ao jardim de infância.

**POV Jocelyn**

Michael:Te encontrei

Toda remelenta e estronchada num bar,

Entregue às bebida

Robert: Te cortei os cabelos do suvaco e as unhas do pé

Te chamei de querida

Valentim: Te ensinei

Todos os auto-reverse da vida

E o movimento translação que faz a Terra girar

Stephen:Te falei

Que era importante competir

Mas te mato de pancada se você não ganhar!

Rock Riordan: Você foi

Agora a coisa mais importante

Que já me aconteceu neste momento

Em toda a minha vida

Stephen King: Um paradoxo do pretérito imperfeito

Complexo com a Teoria da Relatividade

J. R. R. Tolkien: Num momento crucial

Um sábio soube saber que o sabiá sabia assobiar

Abraham Lincon: E quem amafagafar os mafagafinhos

Bom amafagafigador será

Mozart: Te falei

Que o pediatra é o doutor responsável pela saúde dos pé

O 'zoísta' cuida dos zóios e o oculista

Deus me livre, nunca vão mexer no meu

Zeus:Pois pra mim

Você é uma besta mitológica

Com cabelo pixaim parecida com a Medusa

Pitágoras: Eu disse isso

Pra rimar com a soma dos quadrados dos catetos

Que é igual à porra da hipotenusa

Piloto do avião: Você foi

Agora a coisa mais importante

Que já me aconteceu neste momento

Até hoje em toda a minha vida

Comissário de bordo: Um paradoxo do pretérito imperfeito

Complexo com a Teoria da Relatividade...

– CALEM ESSAS BOCAS! - Maryse grita. (N/A: Nossa todo mundo resolveu gritar nessa porcaria aqui) (N/Voz interior: Falou a garota do Caps Lock ¬¬) (N/A: Shut your fuck lips bitch!)

Todos: Okay :'(

Amatis e Stephen desapareceram no banheiro (sa-fa-dos) e por um breve momento temos um pouco de paz.

Eu disse breve.

Valentim:Yo, I'll say you what I want, what I really really want

Michael: So tell me what you want, what you really really want

Robert: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

Stephen: So tell me what you want, what you really really want

Fantasma da Ópera: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna

Fantasma do Natal Futuro: I wanna really really really wanna zig-a-zig, ah

– NÃO VAI ME DIZER O NOME DA MINHA FUTURA ESPOSA?! - Robert cobra a resposta não dada pelo fantasma (vide cap. 5).

~le silêncio~

Robert bufa.

Ouvimos um som estranho seguido pela voz do piloto nos auto-falantes:

– Senhores passageiros, devido a forte tempestade vamos ter que fazer um desvio, o voo deve durar mais cerca de três horas.

Várias pessoas no avião bufam e resmungam.

Os rapazes entreolham-se e dão de ombros.

Todos: Mary tinha um carneirinho, carneirinho, carneirinho...

Eu devo ter feito Pole dance na cruz.

**POV Amatis**

Valentim: Era uma vez, um elfo encantado que morava num pé de caqui.

Michael: Em cima morava um duende safado que vivia fazendo pipi.

Robert: Um dia o elfo se aborreceu e na porta do duende bateu.

Valentim/Michael/Robert: Foi nessa ocasião que eles então se casaaaaaaaram!

– Arg! - Maryse enfia uma almofada na cara.

A bela garotinha sentada ao seu lado a cutuca.

– Meus pais deixaram eu me sentar sozinha! - Ela diz com um sorriso vitorioso (que fofa).

Maryse sorri (oh oh). - Meus parabéns, só reze para que eles estejam sentados por perto, assim se o avião cair vai ser mais fácil juntar os corpos de vocês.

Depois de um tempo eu consegui tirar a menina de seu estado de choque e troquei de lugar com ela. Agora ela brincava feliz com um patinho de pelú...

– PORQUÊ VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?! - A garotinha pergunta quase chorando para Stephen que lhe arrancou o pato e jogou longe.

– GAROTA TOLA! NUNCA CONFIE EM UM PATO! - Ele grita.

*Suspiro*

Agora está dando certo, Trocamos a menina chorando de lugar com Valentim (uma criança por outra ¬¬).

O avião balança e ouvimos o som de um trovão.

Valentim põe as mão nas orelhas. - OH MEUS DEUSES! O AVIÃO VAI CAIR! ZEUS ESTÁ FURIOSO, EU SOU FILHO DE POSEIDON E ESTOU NO TERRITÓRIO DO SENHOR DOS CÉUS! AGORA ELE VAI ME MATAAAAAAR!

Reviro os olhos.

Um homem sentado na frente de Valentim começa a anotar todas as suas paranóias, provavelmente planejando escrever um livro.

– COMO ASSIM NÃO TEM?! - Michael grita (N/A: Que novidade ¬¬) com a comissária de bordo.

Ela parece um pouco nervosa. - Sinto muito senhor, mas não servimos sorvete no avião.

– Que tipo de empresa aérea é essa que não serve sorvete?! - Michael pergunta indignado. - Eu não paguei um preço exorbitante para ficar sem meu sorvete!

Stephen se vira para trás. - Michael é minha mãe que está pagando.

– A mãe dele não pagou um preço exorbitante para mim ficar sem sorvete!

Maryse se vira para Michael. - Não tem sorvete!

– Okay! - Michael diz e fica quieto deixando a comissária confusa.

Cinco minutos depois Michael se levanta para ir ao banheiro.

– Fique longe da cabine do piloto. - Jocelyn o adverte.

Michael ri. - Não se preocupe, não vou pôr o avião abaixo.

– Não duvido nada. - Murmura Maryse e Michael lhe aponta a língua (sem que ela veja).

– AH! Um pouco de paz! - Celine diz sorrindo após uns vinte minutos de silêncio.

Um chiado vem dos auto-falantes seguido pela voz de Michael:

– Aqui é do serviço de bordo. Há alguém presente que saiba pilotar um avião?


	10. Welcome to the Jungle

**POV Maryse**

Valentim: Owheeeeeeee um bumbawee

Owheeeeeeee um bumbawee

Rapazes: A whim away, a whim away

A whim away, a whim away

A whim away, a whim away

A whim away, a whim away

A whim away, a whim away

A whim away, a whim away

A whim away, a whim away

A whim away, a whim away

Valentim: In the Jungle, The Mighty jungle, The lion sleeps tonight

In the Jungle, The Quiet jungle, The lion sleeps tonight

Jocelyn: *facepalm*

Rapazes: A whim away, a whim away

A whim away, a whim away

A whim away, a whim away

Valentim: Owheeeeeeee um bumbawee

Rapazes: A whim away, a whim away

A whim away, a whim away

A whim away, a whim away

Valentim: Owheeeeeeee um bumbawee

Rapazes: A whim away, a whim away

A whim away, a whim away

Hoje definitivamente não é nosso dia (tudo culpa da Inquisidora), primeiro temos que ficar horas em um aeroporto presos por causa de um atraso de voo, depois tenho que aturar as cantorias dos garotos e os fiascos de Valentim com uma tempestade no avião que quase caiu por sinal, agora estou aqui presa na Floresta Amazônica com esses retardados em uma área cercada por barreiras por que o lugar é habitado por criaturas do submundo.

Ah! Querem saber o que aconteceu no avião?

* Flash Back on *

– OH MEUS DEUSES! VAMOS TODOS MORREEEEER! - Valentim grita logo depois que Michael anuncia a ausência de um piloto.

Os passageiros entram em pânico e começam a falar sobre mortes, funerais e pôneis coloridos (?)

– Calma Valentim, deve ser apenas uma brincadeira de Michael. - Diz Jocelyn que parece querer convencer mais a si mesma.

Michael aparece ofegando. - Tá e aí?! É pra ontem!

– O que você fez seu imbecil?! - Amatis grita ao ver Michael.

Ele encolhe os ombros. - Eu bati na porta da cabine de pilotagem e ninguém atendeu, então eu a abri, só que o co-piloto estava atrás dela, eu o derrubei e ele desmaiou.

– Tá, mas e o piloto? - Stephen pergunta.

Michael coça atrás da cabeça. - Bom, ele estava tomando um sorvete e eu bati nele.

Todos encaram a criatura incrédulos.

– AAAAAHHHHHHH O AVIÃO VAI CAIIIIIIIR! - Valentim grita quando o avião balança. - HOMEM DE FERRO ME SALVAAAA!

Maryse se levanta furiosa. - Jocelyn dê um jeito de calar a boca dele!

– Valentim, queri... - Jocelyn se dirige ao namorado.

– E AGORA?! O QUE SERÁ DO MUNDO SEM A MINHA PRESENÇA?! EU COMPREI INGRESSOS PARA O SHOW DOS MENUDOS QUE AGORA VÃ... - Uma bandeja de aço atinge a cabeça de Valentim fazendo-o desmaiar.

– O quê você fez?! - Berra Jocelyn para Maryse que segura a bandeja.

– Bem melhor agora. - Diz Maryse ignorando a amiga que tentava inutilmente acordar Valentim.

As pessoas no avião que estavam em pânico agora estão silenciosas encarando Maryse.

– Mais alguém? - Ela pergunta e todos balançam a cabeça em negação, afinal eles têm mais medo de Maryse do que de a possível morte por queda do avião.

Celine se levanta. - Muito bem. Alguém aqui sabe pilotar um avião?

As pessoas olham de umas para as outras em busca.

– Eu sei! - Ouve-se uma voz do fundo.

Todos se viram para olhar um cara magrelo com traje de aviador roxo, luvas e touca de aviador vermelhos com um cão vira-lata dando uma risadinha estranha.

– Dick Vigarista! - Todos falam.

Amatis põe a mão na cara. - Agora sim vamos todos morrer.

* Flash Back off *

Pois é, depois de umas quatro horas ouvindo Dick e Mutley discutindo a relação (N/Dick: Mutley faça alguma coisa!) (N/Mutley: Medalha Medalha Medalha!) enquanto perseguiam um pombo correio, nós finalmente chegamos na Amazônia onde um feiticeiro (não fiquem faceirinhas, não era Magnus Bane!) nos aguardava com um portal que nos trouxe direto para o meio da floresta. Agora estamos andando no meio da floresta com os meninos cantando O Rei Leão.

Rapazes: A whim away, a whim away

A whim away, a whim away

A whim away, a whim away

Valentim: Owheeeeeeee um bumbawee

Rapazes: A whim away, a whim away

A whim away, a whim away

A whim away, a whim away

Valentim: Owheeeeeeee um bumbawee

Rapazes: A whim away, a whim away

A whim away, a whim away

– OKAY JÁ CHEGA ANTES QUE EU ENFIE _SOLENOPSIS INVICTAS _NA BOCA DE VOCÊS! - Berro assustando os rapazes.

– Que que é isso?! - Pergunta Celine.

Amatis se vira para ela. - É formiga de fogo. - Fazendo os garotos arregalarem os olhos.

– O que nó temos que fazer aqui?

Stephen chuta um galho no caminho. - Algo sobre pegar um bandeira que está do outro lado da floresta. E sobreviver é claro!

– Caça à bandeira? - Pergunta Amatis ao reparar que a autora está plagiando o tio Rick.

Ouve-se um movimento em meio a uns arbustos e todos nos viramos em posição de ataque pegando nossas lâminas serafim, adagas e essas bagaças todas. O arbusto se mexe de novo.

– ARBUSTOS! CORRAM POR SUAS VIDAS! - Michael grita e sai correndo.

De dentro do arbusto sai um cara com uma aparência de uns Dezoito anos com roupas negras e esfarrapadas.

– O-olá? - Fala/Pergunta Celine.

O rapaz fecha as mãos deixando somente seus dedos indicadores esticados e as coloca nos dois lados da cabeça como se fossem chifres.

– MUUUUUU MUUUUUUU MUUUUUU MUUUUUUUU! - Faz o cara imitando uma vaca.

– WTF?! - Grito

– Espera que vou descobrir! - Diz Robert tirando do bolso um aparelhinho vermelho e abrindo-o, parecia um mini game.

– Um _Poquedex_?! - Diz Stephen.

Robert o ignora e começa a apertar os botões.

– Perece que encontramos um vampiro com a Doença da Vaca Louca Aguda.

– O QUÊ?! - Gritamos em uníssono.

– MUUUUUU MUUUUUU HAHAHA MU! MU! MUUUUUUUUUU HAHAHAHA MU! MU! MU! - O vampiro começa a "chifrar" Valentim.

– Sai daqui Vagabundo! - Diz Valentim como uma garotinha.

Reviramos os olhos e Celine dá um golpe no vampiro o deixando desacordado.

– Vamos? - Ela pergunta.

**POV Stephen**

– Mas que merda é essa?! - Grita Jocelyn encarando o Lobisomem espumando pela boca.

Robert mexe no _Poquedex _(que a autora por alguma razão quis dar só para ele) (N/Autora: Porque eu gosto do Robert, me processe U.U)

– Parece que temos um sério caso de Lobisomem com raiva.

Reviro os olhos. – Sou só eu que reparei o quanto isto está ridículo.

Maryse agarra o Lobisomem e o joga longe onde ele bate em uma árvore e cai inconsciente.

– Melhor assim, aí vamos mais rápido para casa. – Ela diz.

Depois de mais umas duas horas (e muitos mosquitos) Maryse começa a tirar a blusa.

– O-O Q-QUÊ VO-VOCÊ TÁ FAZEND-DO?! – Robert grita/gagueja.

Ela olha para ele. – Eu estou com calor! – E tira a blusa revelando uma ragata por baixo desta.

Robert suspira aliviado.

– Onde Michael se enfiou? – Pergunto.

Como se ouvisse minha pergunta Michael começa a gritar ao longe.

– AQUI! VENHAM AQUI! – E todos vamos em direção aos seus berros.

Deparamos-nos com um lago enorme e limpinho onde Michael se banhava. Sem esperar convite todos nós corremos para dentro.

– Esse lago não tem piranhas? – Pergunta Celine.

– Nããããããããão. – Diz Michael. – Já estou aqui há um bom tempo e não fui atacado.

– Porque sua carne é ruim. – Diz Maryse.

– Não é não. – Diz Michael fazendo birra.

– É sim.

– Não é.

– É sim.

– Não é.

– É sim.

– Quack!

– É quack, não pera... – Diz Michael se virando para o som.

– Quack! – Repete o pato.

**POV Celine**

**–** PATOS! CORRAM POR SUAS VIDAS! – Grita Stephen e sai correndo.

Todos nós reviramos os olhos.

– Stephen! Não há problemas com... AÍ ELE ME MORDEU! – Grita Valentim. – Eu sei que minha carne é muito gostosa, mas não é pra você comê-la. – Ele diz se dirigindo ao pato.

Robert começa a mexer no seu _Pokedex_ e arregala os olhos. – PATOS CARNÍVOROS!

Todos nós saímos correndo do lago enquanto umas dúzias de patos carnívoros nos perseguem.

– EU DISSE! NUNCA CONFIE NUM PATO! – Stephen grita enquanto todos nós corremos.

Depois de uns quinze minutos correndo somos cercados por um monte de pessoas meio índios, meio Mogly o menino lobo.

– OS OUTROS! – Grita Valentim.

– São canibais! – Robert diz e todo pegamos nossas armas de luta.

– NÃO DEIXEM ELES MORDEREM VOCÊS! – Grita Michael.

– SÃO CANIBAIS NÃO ZUMBIS SEU IMBECIL! – Berra Maryse

Os canibais nos olham com expressões de confusão.

– OLHA LÁ! – Diz Jocelyn apontando para o céu e os canibais olham para onde ela indica.

Todos aproveitamos a distração e saímos correndo, Jocelyn tem que puxar Valentim que também estava olhando para onde ela apontou.

Corremos por uma boa distância até que os garotos param pedindo por ar.

– Oh Meu Anjo! Perdemos Maryse e Robert! – Amatis diz.

Todo começam a procurar e logo após Maryse aparece caminhando bem tranquila.

– O que vocês estão fazendo? – Ela pergunta.

Jocelyn suspira aliviada. – Graças a Raziel, achamos que os canibais pegaram você... Onde está Robert.

Como se a ouvisse Robert aparece ofegante com cortes e roupas rasgadas.

Maryse o olha com indiferença. – Robert! Não vi que você ficou para trás!

Robert a fuzila com o olhar. – NÃO VIU?! VOCÊ ME JOGOU PRA CIMA DOS CANIBAIS QUANDO ELES NOS CERCARAM E SAIU CORRENDO!

– Pessoal olha o que eu achei! – Amatis os chama.

Vamos até onde ela está segurando um pano grande.

– Isso é a bandeira? – Pergunto.

– Acho que sim. – Amatis fala e estica para vermos.

É uma bandeira preta com as escritas "GAME OVER" em amarelo.

– Tá e agora? – Diz Jocelyn.

Amatis dá de ombros. – Esperamos.

E assim todos nós nos sentamos e fazemos uma fogueira.

Valentim: Se você está contente bata palmas.

Rapazes: *batendo palmas*

Valentim: Se você está contente palmas.

Rapazes: *batendo palmas*

Valentim: Se você está contente e quer mostrar pra toda a gente

Se você está contente bata palmas.

Rapazes: *batendo palmas*

Dá próxima vez eu os jogarei aos patos.


	11. Operação Resgate!

**POV Maryse**

Ah que maravilha!

Nada melhor para aproveitar a vida do que a ausência dos rapazes.

Deixa-me explicar melhor, ontem recebemos um recado da Clave pedindo uma ajudinha por lá. Nada que envolva demônios, mas eles não falaram sobre o que era. Então decidimos que iriam à Idris os meninos e eles aceitaram por livre e espontânea pressão. Hoje de manhã abriram um portal para eles passarem e se tudo der certo eles não voltam mais.

Mal termino de dar minha risadinha do mal e aparece um portal bem no meio da sala. As garotas aparecem correndo para receber os rapazes e quando eles surgem elas se atiram nos braços de seus namorados.

Reviro os olhos e então reparo que Robert não aparece e eu começo a sorrir, se passa alguns minutos e ele não aparece então meu sorriso aumenta.

Mas então ele atravessa o portal com algo se prendendo a ele e... aquilo é uma criança?!

Todos os Shadow Hunters ficam encarando o garotinho preso às vestes de Robert sem dizer nada. Eu como sou uma pessoa maravilhosa resolvo quebrar o silêncio mórbido que deve estar assustando a pobre criança.

– MAS QUE P* #% É ESSA ROBERT!?

Iiihh, acho que assustei mais o garoto.

Robert se esconde atrás da criança. – E-eu não sei eu estava atravessando e senti algo se prendendo em mim. – ele parece prestes à chorar a qualquer momento... o Robert não a criança.

Michael olha para a criança. – P*&¨% QUE P #$* É O NETO DO CÔNSUL!

Amatis corre até o garoto e cobre suas orelhas com as duas mãos. – Pelo anjo! Será que dá para controlarem essa língua? Porque vocês só resolvem falar palavrões quando há crianças envolvidas?!

Eu mal presto atenção ao sermão de Amatis. – Como assim neto do Cônsul?!

– Esse garotinho! – Michael aponta para o menino. – Ele é o neto do Cônsul e... OH MEU ANJO! ELE VAI NOS MATAR!

Michael se senta no chão com as mão nas orelhas e começa a se balançar falando sobre todas as coisas que ele quer fazer antes de morrer.

Jocelyn revira os olhos. – Acalmem-se todos. Nó só temos que manda-lo de volta.

– Jocelyn tem razão! – Lucian diz e todos olhamos para ele esperando ele continuar a falar. – O quê? – Ele pergunta e percebemos que ele só queria concordar com a Jocelyn mesmo.

– Bom é só mandar um recado para Ragnor e ele pode abrir o portal lá de Idris, afinal foi ele que nos mandou de volta, só tem...

Stephem para de falar quando ouvimos a porta se fechar.

Olhamos uns para os outros sem entender o que foi isso. Celine arregala os olhos:

– CADÊ A CRIANÇA?!

**POV Valentim**

– Olá coisa linda! Vem sempre por aqui? – Pergunto para a criatura maravilhosa que me olhava.

– Valentim! Dá para parar de conversar com seu reflexo e me ajudar a procurar?! – Celine me xinga.

Estamos em frente à uma vitrine de uma loja de espelhos perto do Central Park. Nós nos dividimos em duplas para procurar Garrick e eu e Celine ficamos com a área Norte do Central park.

Celine corre para atravessar a rua e me chama. Eu olho uma última vez para o ser fantabuloso à minha frente e pisco. – Me liga. – Digo fazendo um telefone com as mãos.

Ah como eu estava lindo naquela manhã!

**POV Autora**

Ok! Chega de POV para você.

**POV Valentim**

Mas, mas...

**POV Lucian**

Aspiro forte o cheiro de rosas que vem dos cabelos de Jocelyn.

– Você está me ouvindo? – Jocelyn pergunta.

– Ah?! Ah! Claro que sim. – Minto.

– Então o que acha?

– Eu... eh... eu concordo? – Minha resposta acaba saindo uma pergunta.

Joceyn dá uma risadinha (eu me derretendo em 3... 2...1...). – Sabia que não era apenas eu que tinha notado! Robert anda meio óbvio ultimamente.

Estamos na área Leste do Central Park e eu e Jocelyn paramos um pouco para descansar em um banco.

– Quem? – Pergunto.

Ela me olha. – Robert... você não estava prestando atenção não é?

– Eu tava, é só que... bem eu... desculpe?

Ela dá outra risadinha. – Tudo bem, não tem problema. Eu falava sobre Robert. Você não acha que está meio óbvio os sentimentos dele pela Maryse.

– Ah, sim, acho que todos já viram.

– Eu acho que a gente devia fazer alguma coisa. Deve ser muito triste gostar de alguém e não poder falar nada.

– Nem me fale. – Afinal de contas eu sei exatamente o que é isso.

De repente eu percebo que esse é o momento perfeito. Fico um tempo olhando para a frente sentindo o perfume de Jocelyn e pensando em quanto essa situação é perfeita para uma declaração. Eu sei que ela namora o meu _parabatai_, mas eu não sei mais quanto tempo eu aguento ficar só na _friend zone_.

– Jocelyn eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – Digo ainda olhando para a frente. – A verdade é que eu sempre te amei, você não sabe o quanto, mas eu te amo com todas as minhas forças e eu não sei se aguentaria um dia sem ver o seus olhos ou sem ouvir a sua risada. Eu sei que é meio repentino, mas eu acho que não posso mais aguentar esses sentimentos guardados dentro de mim, eu sei que você namora Valentim e não é que eu queira que vocês terminem, eu só preciso saber: Você me permite te amar desse jeito?

Finalmente consegui desabafar meus sentimentos, crio coragem e me viro para encará-la nos olhos e... ela sumiu?!

Olho para os lados à sua procura e vejo ela mais adiante comprando dois sorvetes.

Ela vem e me entrega um. – Desculpe, é que o sorveteiro estava indo embora e eu tive que correr para alcança-lo e acabei deixando você falando sozinho. – Ela faz uma carinha de desculpas. – Mas então, você disse que precisava me contar algo?

Suspiro. – Eu acho que talvez a gente possa bolar algo para ajudar Robert.

**POV Robert**

Espirro.

– Morre diabo! – Essa é Maryse me desejando saúde.

– Eu não acredito que conseguimos perder o neto do Cônsul. – Digo.

– A culpa é toda sua. Sabe disso não é? – Ela me diz.

– Como se você não tivesse me lembrado disso umas cinquenta vezes – Resmungo.

– Argh cale-se!

– Me obrigue!

Esse seria um daqueles momentos de romance em que a mocinha não aguentaria e beijaria o mocinho fazendo ele "calar a boca", mas como estamos falando de Maryse ela simplesmente enfiou grama na minha boca.

Cuspi e tossi. – Sua desgraçada! Isso é nojento!

– Foi você que pediu. – Ela diz balançando a mão como se não fosse importante.

AFF! Porque Afrodite me tortura desse jeito?

**POV Amatis**

Depois de quase seis horas procurando (eu acabei ficando sozinha na busca) a criança nós recebemos uma mensagem de Hodge querendo saber o que diabos o neto do Cônsul estava fazendo na mansão brincando de capitão cueca enquanto botava fogo na cozinha (pelo menos dessa vez não foi Maryse).

Quando voltamos para a mansão encontramos Stephen encharcado.

– O que aconteceu com você? - Perguntei.

Michael entra enquanto devora um pote de cereal. – Ele estava comendo um sanduíche e foi cercado por patos famintos que queriam um teco.

– Patos malditos! Eu ainda limparei o mundo de sua presença! – Stephen resmunga e eu caio na risada.

Jocelyn entra com um Lucian muito triste. – E a crinça? – Ela pergunta.

Celine desce as escadas. – Hodge já mandou um recado para Ragnor e ele imediatamente abriu o portal. A criança já foi entregue e nós não estamos encrencados, afinal foi o pirralho que se segurou em Robert.

Maryse entra junto com um Robert totalmente sujo de terra e grama.

– Porque você está desse jeito? – Pergunta Stephen que estava pior do que Robert.

Maryse responde por ele. – Robert resolveu brincar de cavalinho no parque.

– E Maryse resolveu que eu devia pastar. – Robert murmura.


	12. I Need a Hero

**POV AUTORA**

UHU! Meu primeiro POV! *Limpando a garganta*

Voz Interior: Vai enrolar até aqui? ¬¬

VAI ME ENCHER ATÉ AQUI?!

Voz Interior: Me processe! U.U

Bom...

Valentim estava sentado em um canto abraçado em seus joelhos murmurando coisas incoerentes, uma aura negra e depressiva lhe cercava e nada do que os Shadow Hunters tentaram fazer até agora conseguiu animar seu líder.

– Esse clima deprê tá me irritando. - Bufa Celine.

– Temos que fazer algo. - Diz Jocelyn olhando triste para o namorado.

– Mas nós já tentamos de tudo! - Amatis se queixa.

– Quem sabe se fizermos um programa divertido? - Diz Lucian que pelo visto está sempre metido no meio da rodinha feminina.

Lucian: Ei! Eu ouvi isso!

Calla: NÃO INTERESSA! O POV É MEU E EU FALO O QUE QUISER!

Voz Interior: Já ativou o Caps Lock.

Calla: SAEM DO MEU POV!

Voz Interior: Ui ui, ela tá raivosa! Quer parar de enrolar Calla!

Calla: Okay!

– Seja lá o que for nós temos que fazer logo antes que a casa se encha de limo (Assistidores de Castelo Animado entenderão) - Diz Jocelyn. - Os outros também estão preocupados. - Ela se vira para o lado onde se encontram os "outros que também estão preocupados".

– DE PERFECT! CHUPA LOOSER, EU SOU MELHOR DO QUE VOCÊ! - Robert grita comemorando sua vitória sobre Stephen em Street Fighter no Super Nintendo.

Stephen pragueja e Robert começa a fazer a bizarra dancinha de Valentim, só que ao dar um passo para trás ele tropeça em um pé de alguém, vulgo Maryse, e cai de traseiro no chão dando um gritinho afeminado. Michael começa a rir descontroladamente da cena de seu _parabatai_ e Maryse e Stephen fazem um aperto de mãos combinado.

– Puxa! Só falta eles chorarem de preocupação. - Celine comenta sarcástica.

Nesse momento Hdge entra na sala encarando a cena com uma sobrancelha erguida. Maryse agora está em cima de Robert lhe batendo com um controle de vídeo game, Michael ainda está tendo uma crise de risos e agora Stephen se juntou a ele, Valentim está se balançando abraçando os joelhos em um cantinho da depressão e o resto está escondido atrás do sofá da sala.

– Tchau. - Hodge diz se retirando do local antes mesmo de entrar, mas é impedido pela mão de Jocelyn que o segura pelo colarinho da camisa.

– Não! Você não pode sair! Você deve perguntar o que está acontecendo para nós explicarmos para você e assim as leitoras vão entender toda essa bagaça aqui!

Hodge suspira. - Ok! Porque o Valentim está criando cogumelos no canto da sala? - Ele pergunta apontando para Valentim que agora cutucava um cogumelo enquanto fazia biquinho (Assistidores de Ouran High School Host Club entenderão).

Nessa hora Valentim ergue a cabeça e olha para Hodge com cara de cãozinho que caiu da mudança, depois ele volta a cutucar o cogumelo, olha novamente com carinha de cachorrinho, volta cutucar o cogumelo...

– Qual é o problema Valentim? - Hodge pergunta sem vontade.

Valentim corre até Hodge. - O PROBLEMA?! OLHE PARA MIM E SABERÁ!

Hodge ergue a sobrancelha. - O que exatamente eu tenho que olhar.

– ISSO! - Valentim aponta para sua testa.

Hodge semicerra os olhos. - Isso o quê?

Valentim bufa. - Como pode não enxergar! Isso aqui! - Ele aponta mais próximo de sua testa.

Hodge se concentra e por fim ele enxerga, um pequeno corte minúsculo um pouco acima de sua sobrancelha esquerda. - E o que que isso tem haver com sua depressão?

Valentim se joga ao chão dramaticamente. - VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE! COMO POSSO SAIR POR AÍ COM UMA IMPERFEIÇÃO DESAS EM MEU ROSTO! PORQUÊ RAZIEL?! JUSTO EU CUJO O ROSTO FOI ESCULPIDO POR ANJOS! - Ele grita olhando para o céu/teto.

Maryse cochicha para Jocelyn. - Pensei que ele estivesse assim porque eu pisei em Starlight II sem querer.

Só que Valentim escuta. - STARLIGHT?! VOCÊ A MATOU! - Agora ele se joga em uma poltrona. - E AGORA? O QUE FAÇO?! PRIMEIRO MEU BELO ROSTO, AGORA MINHA LAGARTIXA DE ESTIMAÇÃO?! - Valentim enfia a cara nas mãos. - EU NÃO POSSO VIVER SEM SER BELO! (like Mago Howl)

Amatis aparece ao lado de Maryse. - Já sei! Hoje no mercado eu ouvi que estava tendo uma festa no Central Park em homenagem ao dia do herói! Que tal se nós irmos fantasiados?

**Algumas horas depois...**

Valentim ergue sua espada e sacode sua peruca amarela de He Man. - PELOS PODERES DE GRAYSKULL EU TENHO A FORÇAAAAAAA! - Ele está com o traje completo do herói.

Nessa hora passa um cara rechonchudo em sua frente e aponta em direção a uma rua. - O bar gay é pra lá.

Valentim se agacha ao lado de uma árvore e cria um novo cantinho da depressão.

Jocelyn suspira. - Valentim não dá bola para essas coisas.

Jocelyn está com um vestido curto cor de rosa e com um cinto preto abaixo do busto e sapatos pretos com meias brancas, seu cabelo está com o penteado de sua personagem, Florzinha das Meninas Super Poderosas. Celine está de Lindinha e Maryse está de Docinho e a única diferença é que seu cinto está mais abaixo, na cintura. Michael e Lucian estão de Power Rangers, o primeiro está de rosa (?) e o outro está de vermelho.

– Sabia que devia ter colocado dois. - Michael resmunga por ter perdido no par ou ímpar pois dó haviam essas duas roupas na loja.

Robert está um autêntico Abrahan Lincon, e quando passam por uma criança vestida de Batman ela lhe fala: - Esse cara não é um super herói.

Robert se irrita. - COMO NÃO?! ELE FOI O MELHOR SHADOW HUNTER DOS ÚLTIMOS TEMPOS!

A criança olha sem entender. - Shadow Hunter?

Robert abre a boca para lhe responder, mas é impedido por Maryse e Michael que pulam em cima dele antes que ele continue a falar enquanto o resto deles grita: - ROBERT CALE A BOCA!

Duas crianças vestidas de Mario e Luigi que seguravam a mão da mãe olham para o grupo. - Olha mãe! O Zelda! - E apontam.

Por um momento todos acham que as crianças estão falando de Amatis que realmente está vestida da Princesa Zelda de Hyrule, mas na verdade elas estão apontando para Stephen.

– É LINK! LINK! POR*A, PORQUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL DE SABER ISSO?! - Stephen grita assustando as crianças.

Um som do além toca a musiquinha do jogo The Legend of Zelda e logo depois a música se transforma em uma batida de rap.

– NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! - As garotas gritam, mas é tarde demais.

Stephen começa a cantar:

Yeah my name is Link, man, i'm more well known than Lil Wayne

(Meu nome é Link, cara, sou mais conhecido que Lil Wayne)

Oh you thought my name was Zelda? that's a f**king girl's name!

(Você pensou que meu nome era Zelda? Isso é a por*a de um nome de garota!)

I've saved the world like fifteen times and and saved the princess from demise

(Salvei o mundo umas quinze vezes e salvei a princesa do perigo)

And i do it all alone, with no help and no advice

(E faço tudo isso sozinho, sem ajuda e sem conselhos.)

"Hey, look, listen" hey, look, listen, you f**king annoying fairy

("Ei, olha, escuta" Ei, olhe, escute, sua fada irritante do caral**o)

I'd rather be forced to listen to constant Katy Perry

(Prefiro ser forçado a escutar Katy Perry sem parar)

I think it's time i got some recognition, don't you think?

(Penso que já é hora de ter algum reconhecimento, não acha?)

Legend of Zelda? screw that! Legend of Link.

(Legend of Zelda? Nem pensar! Legend of Link!)

Em vez de Amatis começar a cantar a parte da princesa Zelda, outra pessoa se meteu a fazer isso.

Se você disse Valentim parabéns, ganhou uma flor de Lótus para ficar doidão igual a autora.

Valentim: 'Cause he's the L to the I to the N to the K

(Pois ele é L - I - N - K)

Wears tights every day, don't give a damn what you say

(Veste as meias todos os dias, não se importando com o que você diz)

Got bigger balls than even Evel Knievel

(Tem mais culhão que Evil Knievel)

And he ain't gonna stop 'til the world is free of evil

(E não vai parar até que o mundo esteja livre do mal)

Stephen: I'll break all your pots and i best not hear your bitchin'

(Quebrarei todas as tuas jarras e melhor não escutar seus palavrões)

I've got the Triforce of courage, bitch! so you better listen (that's right)

(Tenho a Triforça da Coragem, vadia! Então é melhor tu me escutar (Isso mesmo))

I'm called bushwhacker and my bank account's maxed out

(Sou chamado de O Facão e minha conta no banco tá no máximo)

Got 999 rupees and my leather wallet's packed now

(Tenho 999 rupees e minha carteira de couro carregada)

Can't back down, can't slack now, the world needs me to attack now

(Não pode desistir, não pode dar mole, o mundo precisa de mim pra atacar)

Yet i'm forced to pay out the ass for these bombs in castle town

(Ainda sou forçado a pagar até a bunda por estas bombas Castle Town)

Just give me some heart containers and let me spit on my Ocarina

(Apenas me dê alguns conteiners de coração e deixe-me cuspir na minha ocarina)

So I can kick that dumbass Ganon all the way to Argentina

(Então eu posso chutar aquele babacão do Ganon, direto pra Argentina)

Valentim: 'Cause he's the L to the I to the N to the K

(Pois ele é L - I - N - K)

Wears tights every day, don't give a damn what you say

(Veste as meias todos os dias, não se importando com o que você diz)

Got bigger balls than even Evel Knievel

(Tem mais culhão que Evil Knievel)

And he ain't gonna stop 'til the world is free...

(E não vai parar até que o mundo esteja livre...)

– SHUT UP! - Grita Maryse.

– Okay He-gay, vamos fazer algumas crianças felizes. - Disse Mchael dando tapinhas nas costal de Valentim que havia voltado para o cantinho da depressão.

Celine bate palmas. - Eu comprei balas para darmos para as crianças!

Maryse bufa. - Dê isso para o duende do Papai Noel ali. - Indica Stephen que ao ouvir isso se junta a Valentim na criação de cogumelos.

Chegando no Central Park, os jovens repararam que o evento era bem pequeno e totalmente voltado para crianças.

Como se isso fizesse diferença para eles.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OPTIMUS PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME! - Michael grita e sai saltitando.

Maryse revira os olhos. - Michael isso é só um caminhão.

Michael abraça e faz carinho no caminhão estacionado. - Não liga para essa recalcada Prime, você é o melhor.

– HA! HEY YA! - Stephen golpeia os arbustos com sua Master Sword (espada).

– O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO STEPHEN?! - Amatis pergunta.

Stephen olha para a namorada. - Preciso de Rupees (Para os desinformados Rupees são o dinheiro do jogo de The Legend of Zelda) para comprar sorvete.

Amatis: Facepalm.

Uma criança fica encarando Hodge (que foi arrastado) com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Você não é nenhum Super Heói. - Diz o menino.

Hodge se negou a usar fantasia, por isso é o único no grupo que está com roupas normais.

Celine cochicha para o menino: - Ele está de Clark Kent. - E o menino parece acreditar porque dá de ombros (lê-se não está nem aí) e sai andando.

Uma multidão de crianças sai correndo e gritando, e logo os Shadow Hunters reparam que estão fugindo de um monstro, que na verdade é alguém fantasiado de vilão.

– Não se preocupe crianças! Nós iremos salvá-las! - Grita Lucian que é ignorado pelos pequenos.

– É HORA DE MORFAR!- Diz Michael e ambos assentem.

– TIRANOSSAURO! -Grita Lucian erguendo uma réplica exata de um morfador do Ranger vermelho.

– PTERODÁCTILO! - Grita Michael logo em seguida erguendo seu morfador *riso* rosa *riso*!

Silencio e dois panacas com morfadores erguidos sem nada acontecendo

Michael joga seu morfador no chão. - Droga! Na televisão sempre funciona!

Maryse (que por algum motivo estava batendo em Robert com a bengala da fantasia de Lincon) revira os olhos e empurra os dois Rangers. - Dá licença.

Maryse gira a bengala nas mãos e ao se aproximar do "vilão" lhe acerta um golpe na barriga, seguido por outro na cabeça.

As crianças começam a dar vivas, aplaudir e a incentivá-la a continuar e logo Maryse acerta o monstro com mais uma sequência de golpes com uma agilidade que somente os Caçadores de sombras têm.

– Nossa! Até parece uma briga de verdade. - Diz Amatis ao lado de Jocelyn olhando a cena.

As crianças continuam a aplaudir e dar risadas e por um momento todos parecem se divertir.

Até o monstro começar a sangrar.

Novamente aquele tumulto se cria e as crianças gritam apavoradas e fogem correndo, Maryse olha para a cena se entender e Jocelyn para ao seu lado encarando o "vilão".

– VOCÊ ESTAVA BATENDO NELE DE VERDADE?! - A ruiva pergunta.

Maryse franze s sobrancelhas. - E não era para bater?

Jocelyn: Facepalm

*Fundo de corações em diferentes tons de rosa*

*Mode voz de narrador de PPG ON*

HAHAHA ESSAS MENINAS!

E ASSIM MAIS UMA VEZ O DIA FOI SALVO, GRAÇAS A... POLÍCIA QUE CHEGOU E LEVOU TODO MUNDO PRESO!


End file.
